Confrontation of Enemies
by Stormin Mormon
Summary: Sequel to Law of Consistency. While exploring their relationship, John and Cameron must now muster all they have to prepare for the ultimate machine sent back: Skynet. JohnCam
1. Day Before the Letter

Disclaimer AND Warning: I do not own T:SCC; Joseph and Project Vader I made up, though. And, this is the sequel to the Law of Consistency. So if you sue me for either, I'll give you a penny for your pointless effort.

Confrontation of Enemies

Chapter One

Day Before the Letter

_Analyzing environment……….environmental threat level: minimal; John Connor is in safe environment………processing Derek's actions………comparing to previous history; Derek Reese is 'sulking' over behavior; Recommended course of action: ignore. Derek's actions are not dangerous and do not constitute a threat or response………processing Joseph's behavior………Joseph is asleep but will awake at threat; does not constitute action………analyzing Sarah's expression………Sarah is angry; John Connor is not target; I am. Recommended course of action: Wait and anticipate. Sarah endangers me, not John. Total threat level to John: Minimal. Recommended course of action: continue relaxing John's shoulders; it relieves stress._

So it was with watchful eyes that Cameron continued to massage John's shoulders. John, in his current state of mind, was completely ignorant of the brooding looks his mother and uncle gave them. He was happy as Cameron's hands rubbed up and down on his shoulders. It was one of the few things she could do in front of Sarah and Derek to relax him. And since the sun was setting, they couldn't exactly go anywhere.

So Sarah continued cleaning the handgun in her possession, watching Cameron intently. Derek had a magazine in his hands but hadn't even opened it; he wasn't bothering to pretend to be busy. Joseph was the only one, other than stress-free John, not watching somebody. He was stretched across the floor, fast asleep with his face buried into his arm. Occasionally he rolled over.

Joseph scared John; that much was obvious to her. She didn't quite understand why he was. She had asked him once, and he had talked about humanity or something to that effect. It had been confusing because she apparently displayed vestiges of humanity. So why had it been strange for Joseph then? John had said something about it being scary to watch someone lose theirs. Confused by his talk of the humanity phenomenon, Cameron had stored it for later and answered, "Thank you for explaining."

Two of her processes were trying to divulge an explanation at the moment. From what her sensors could tell, Joseph was human; he had a heartbeat, his breathing wasn't faked, and he was in every way human save for the genetic enhancements. So was that the reason? He wasn't a normal human? Cameron wasn't human at all, though. Perhaps that was why she had only vestiges of humanity. She stored the idea for now and looked for other solutions. Something that had been so complicated for John to explain wouldn't have so easy an answer.

To be honest with her processes, Cameron still didn't understand the entire point of flipping somebody off, other than it angered them or insulted them. She used that aspect of it to Derek as a common response. It worked every time.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Derek asked, remembering there was a magazine in his hands. He opened it while waiting for John's response. John's eyes opened and he looked worried again; the letter had been gnawing at his mind constantly. Why did it have to be dated for a week? It had been one of the longest weeks of John's life. He firmly promised to send it back with an earlier date if he could help it. He would have read it by now if not for Joseph; the last surviving subject of Project Vader had been insistent on John waiting, saying John had wanted John to wait. That, and Joseph standing menacingly between him and the letter, had been enough to make him wait.

However, slender hands soon eased the worry out of him, and John closed his eyes again. He had Cameron with him; how bad could it be? And this is the first time he had contacted himself; there had to be a reason for it. Maybe this was from the end of the war. No, John didn't believe that, as much as he wished it was. Joseph had already said the war was still going on. Otherwise, Joseph decided, there wouldn't be a need for a second generation test of Project Vader.

John turned his head to look at the sleeping fighter. The nineteen year old was mankind's greatest weapon against machines, but he was barely human himself. How was that fair? Come to think of it, Cameron and the other machines weren't fair either, fighting for something that wasn't theirs. Humans, it appeared, would always need something else to fight for them. John didn't feel much better when he noticed Skynet was like that as well. It was one more similarity to Skynet than John wanted.

Perhaps Cameron had noticed the upset look on his face, because she continued massaging his shoulders with renewed vigor. And once more John was plunged into happiness. It occurred to him that this was some of the most physical contact they had, other than when they kissed. He began to wonder about Cameron and how she might look in pale moonlight, her lovely features illuminated…

_Control yourself, John. You're supposed to be the savior of mankind, and the savior of mankind can't be having fantasies about his Terminator guardian, no matter how much you love each other. On the other hand, I am a sixteen year old boy. Wait, that's no excuse; I have to keep my focus. But I do need to stay relaxed…but my mother's in the room. I can kiss Cameron when she goes to bed. And when Derek's gone. And when Joseph is miraculously deep enough asleep to not wake up. And if there's not a Terminator. I hate life._

Just then Joseph stood up and stretched as though he had never been asleep. "Is it time to eat?" he asked. The other four were reminded of their first dinner with him. When they had told him it was time for dinner, he had left and come back with a dead deer, the head hanging by few nerves. It had taken a while to get the blood out of the flooring. Later, when John had Cameron ask him why he had done that, Joseph had said, "Oh, I forgot; Mother had told me there was food during this time."

So now Sarah answered carefully, "There are leftovers in the fridge. Use the microwave." Joseph stalked towards the kitchen. John made note of that word. Stalked. Joseph didn't walk unless he was straining all thought to do so. He stalked instead, like a predatory animal. And he slithered instead of running, keeping low. Only when he sprinted did he run like a person. And that was loosely. So John watched Joseph stalk towards the kitchen. Thinking of the fridge made him hungry as well. He looked up at Cameron, who was coming to recognize his facial expressions.

She stopped and helped him up, Sarah's eyes boring into their backs. She had never given consent or even mercy for how much her son had fallen in love with a machine. Maybe that was why she had been hesitant to leave them alone. However, John's heart soared when his mother, through gritted teeth, answered, "Derek and I are going to pursue a lead tonight. You are staying home, no phone, no leaving, and no inviting people over. Joseph should keep you two out of trouble."

Evidently since Cameron loved him, she was now a source of trouble as well. Joseph looked at Cameron confused as he looked over the fridge door, not quite sure why Cameron couldn't keep him out of trouble, or what trouble she could get into. Cameron shook her head. Now was not the best time for explanation. Besides, she was certain John could explain better.

John stuck his head in the fridge next to Joseph, who was staring at the food wondering what to eat. They both reached for the leftover pizza at the same time. John knew that fighting for it would end up drastically different than when he fought his uncle for the last few pieces, so they pulled the bag out and split it. John made it to the microwave first, though.

As he was waiting for his food to heat, Cameron sat across from him and poured him a glass of milk. Sarah and Derek walked out the door, handguns in holsters. Obviously this wasn't supposed to be a comfortable lead. When they were out the door, John grabbed his food out of the microwave and sat back down. He noticed Joseph pressed the exact same combination and speed as he had, as though he was memorizing what John had input. _It can't be so bad in the future that people don't know how to work household appliances? I'll have to fix that, too_.

"I wonder why Derek and Mom didn't take you with them," John muttered to Cameron.

"Your mother does not trust me with her unless you or Joseph is nearby," Cameron stated simply, watching John take a bite of pizza. Joseph made a low growl in his throat unconsciously, making them both glance. He was staring at the microwave intently, but if anyone insulted or threatened Cameron within hearing range, he made an unconscious growl. The growl always put John's hairs on end, reminding him of the lethality in the super soldier. That was the main reason they had agreed to have him stay home instead of enter school. Joseph might accidentally destroy the school. Plus, John didn't want to come up with a cover story.

Cameron reached across the table unexpectedly and wiped a piece of sauce off of the corner of his lip. Reflexively John wiped his mouth. Cameron watched his reaction interestedly. Instead of wiping the sauce off her finger, though, she pressed her finger to John's lips and fed it to him. John had no clue how to respond to that one.

"I am making sure you maximize your nutritional intake," Cameron stated. Her emotion simulator must have automated though, because she was smiling and her cheeks were flushed. John found himself wishing Joseph were not in the house. This is exactly the kind of 'trouble' Sarah had meant.

_Screw it._ He leaned across the table and kissed her. Cameron returned in kind, pulling his face towards her. Joseph, suddenly aware of something going on behind him, grabbed his pizza as soon as the microwave beeped. He faced a dilemma; Sarah had told him no food outside the kitchen (for fear of what he might leave laying around). But he also knew from the future that anyone would prefer to be alone when kissing, especially his mother and John. So he jammed it all in his mouth and left the kitchen with all speed, slithering back to the living room floor. John and Cameron hadn't noticed. They remained locked in their kiss, blissfully ignorant of what was going on around them.

*****

Outside the house, driving down the street, Sarah was grumbling. Derek turned the corner, gripping the wheel tighter with every second. He hated it when Sarah grumbled. Usually, it was about John and the search for Skynet. However, other topics often included himself, Cameron, the three dots, Kyle, and anything else that might be bothering her. Lately it had been about John and Cameron's relationship. However, Derek would rather that his companions talk out loud instead of mumble. He had seen too many soldiers go mad because they wouldn't share what they were thinking.

That was one of the main reasons the metals had been accepted by the Resistance. Metals were good at listening. They didn't repeat what people said, either. Even Derek had unloaded to a metal once. He hadn't told it his problems as much as he had shouted at it how much he hated it, but it had the same effect afterward. Derek had felt better, and the metal had continued its endless rounds.

So a minute later, Derek said, "Talk, Sarah."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Talk," Derek ordered. "It's better for your sanity than mumbling."

Sarah gave him a tight-lipped smile. "I've already been to the institution."

"Doesn't matter; you need your sanity to stop Skynet."

"I hate it," Sarah said immediately, before Derek was even done speaking. "I hate how close my son is to a machine. A machine is what ruins the future. A machine is what forces my son to become a leader and what murders people in slaughter houses! A machine kills Kyle! And my son is courting a machine! Machines want us dead, and he is in love with one! She can't feel emotion! It's not possible!"

Sarah was silent, breathing deeply and rapidly. Derek was edged back a little. Sarah definitely had a lot to hate the machines for. He hadn't understood John's explanation of Cameron's auto-emotion thing or whatever he had said, but he had known one thing when John had been speaking. John had been telling the truth. And since there were few things John hadn't done to a Terminator with wires, he trusted him. He didn't like it either, but he trusted him. He didn't want to tell Sarah that a metal was in love with her son, either.

Instead, he listened to Sarah start ranting again about how her son and the Skynet hunt. They were nearly there by the time she stopped, laying back to rest. Derek turned to her. "So, now for angry sex?" he joked.

Sarah rolled her eyes, her anger vented. "Derek, you're a nice guy, but…"

"Oh please," Derek laughed. "You're not my type. Besides, my brother and I made a promise once never to date the girls each other dated."

"Really? What for?" Sarah asked, confused.

"After I beat him up for stealing my girl," Derek grinned. Both of them laughed. "Besides, you broke my nose."

"You shoved over a portable toilet with me inside."

"You knocked me out."

"You were being irrational." They both laughed again. Then they sobered up as Derek left the car, loading his handgun. Sarah loaded hers and followed him into the building. She had to admit as Derek kicked down the door, she felt calmer than before. As Derek checked the room, she took the time to notice a file folder. She wouldn't have noticed otherwise. Perhaps Derek knew what he was talking about.

Nah.


	2. Day of the Letter

Chapter Two

Day of the Letter

John had become acceptant of certain things that happened in his life. He had long accepted the truth provided him by mother. He had accepted a lot of things that made his life different. The majority of things he'd accepted weren't pleasant, really. But a few were. He was glad to accept the FBI weren't actively chasing him. He was very acceptant of Cameron's love for him. He had also accepted that whenever he woke up, she would be either next to him or standing and watching him.

However, this morning when he woke up, there were four faces staring down at him. John jumped up and landed in a sitting position, his hands reaching instinctively for something to defend himself with. Cameron, Sarah, Derek, and Joseph were all standing there waiting for him to get up. John knew why, once his nerves settled down; today was the day he allowed himself to open the letter. Still, staring at him until he woke up wasn't the nicest thing in the world. John was about to say so when he noticed something.

"Are you on my desk?" John asked Joseph. Joseph, behind the others, stared down at the desk he was standing on. He looked back at John and nodded. John groaned and stood up. "Did you all have to watch me sleep?"

"They came here only thirty seconds ago," Cameron informed him as John threw a shirt over his undershirt. "I told them you were about to wake and they came to hear about the letter." She had it in her hand. Despite everything Cameron did for him, John would have to tell her about privacy again. At least she had gotten over the fact that since he loved her, she couldn't walk around undressed.

John cracked his neck and looked at the clock. It was barely past eight. He turned back towards Cameron, and she handed the letter to him. Rather than open it there, he walked out the table to read it. The others followed him. Cameron sat next to him, while Derek leaned against the wall and Sarah stood patiently. Joseph lay down on the floor, nonchalant.

Slowly, John opened the letter. It was odd to be opening a letter he had sent himself. What did his future self have to say that warranted a letter sent in someone's stomach? He glanced warily at Cameron, who was watching him with assuring brown eyes. Some of his steel returned, and John opened it completely. He tossed aside the envelope and unfolded the single piece of paper inside. Carefully and deliberately he read it.

_Dear John,_

_I'm glad to know you're feeling better. Dealing with a weakened body was annoying and it's a memory I'd rather not have. Don't worry though; our mother never touches Cameron. In fact they eventually get along. Derek stays the same, but mother gets over it. So just relax and don't be stupid. Anyway…_

_Screw it. This is awkward._

_I normally would never send a letter back except under the worst circumstances, such as Judgment Day being sped up or the end of mankind during my time. Sending a letter back is dangerous. However, the situation you are about to find yourself in is far more dangerous than being shot at by twelve T-888's in an open field._

_The Law of Consistency has been broken. I don't mean bent, twisted, loop-holed, any of that time travel shit. It's been broken. Skynet's finally wised up and is sending itself back. Breathe. It copied itself—files, memory, data, everything—and sent it back in a flesh-covered cube in an attempt to jump start Judgment Day and wipe out mankind. John, relax before you—_

"John!" Cameron and Sarah shouted, reaching for him. John was faintly aware that he wasn't breathing and his heart was stopping. Before he could even recognize it as cardiac arrest or that he was in danger, he was laid flat on the table with Cameron over him. Her lips touched his as she breathed into him, one hand holding his head steady while the other attempted to keep his heart pumping.

John's mind was only faintly aware of anything. It took what seemed an eternity before his mind was alert again. He reflexively jerked up, only to find Cameron still holding him. Adrenaline coursed through his body from the nearness of his own death. It was nothing like when he took down the T-888, but when mixed with the realization he'd nearly died, it was terrifying.

"What is wrong John?" Cameron asked him, a solid grip on his arms. Her processes could make no sense of it; John had spontaneously burst into cardiac arrest. She should have seen it coming; his heart rate and breathing had intensified until his heart suddenly stopped. Something he read must have done it. But what could frighten her John so badly that he had a random heart attack?

Behind her, Derek and Sarah watched John's expressions worriedly, fear written everywhere on his face. Joseph was the only one not so worried, as though he'd expected it in some way. Cameron repeated her question. John looked her in the eyes. He was scared. Instead of answering her, he grabbed the letter again and continued reading. Cameron kept a closer watch on his vitals, keeping her palm on the back of his neck.

_—you had a heart attack, didn't you? That's one of the reasons I had us wait to read this; we might not have survived otherwise. Good thing Cameron is always there. But the crisis remains._

_There to escort Skynet's clone is the T-1001 from before (like the acid?) and two dozen Triple Eights. I can't remember where exactly they will land, so you're on your own. I can tell you when, though. However, that's the main reason I know the law of physics has been broken: I remember practically nothing._

_I couldn't tell you how they are destroyed, who dies, or even who wins. Somehow Skynet has found a way to completely pass the law of consistency in doing this. Don't be cocky; it's all too possible for Skynet to win this, wiping a new slate in the future. My entire existence could change at any second, and I'll have no memory of the previous, including this letter._

_So here is what I can tell you, from strange muddled memories to what we managed to learn now. There are dozen T-888s as well as the T-1001. The T-888s look alike, so you at least won't have to worry about finding them. They have separate jump points, so they arrive at the same time, but different spots. I think it might be in groups of three. The metallic carrier Skynet is in has a flesh covering and is six by six by six feet._

_Also, this is one part that is deathly important. One of our soldiers learned that one of these T-888s has payload, a virus. This virus is another proof that the timeline might be changed, and for the absolute worse. This virus is systematically designed to destroy Cameron. I can't begin to put in words how much she means to us, and I know your understand that her life is more important to us than our own. Therefore this threat to her is as terrifying as Skynet. Keep her nearby (BREATHE before you make us pass out) and build a Faraday cage. Signals can't pass in and out of one, and that should help keep her safe. Do anything you have to; we couldn't bear to live without her._

_Keep your wits about you. I don't remember anything else, so it's up to the five of you to take down Skynet. Remember, if they upload Skynet, it's game over. So prepare yourself. You have another five days until they appear, at noon sharp. Derek has a weapon cache that should help, I think. Build explosives and have Cameron help with building some of my time's weapons. I think you can do that, anyway. The entire month from this point on is muddled._

_Good luck and keep us in one piece,_

_John Connor_

_P.S.: My Cameron had wanted to tell Joseph to take care of himself before he went. So, since she doesn't know about this letter, have your Cameron tell Joseph to take care of himself. Because trust me, he won't._

John let the letter slip from his hands. Cameron snatched it up immediately. After fifteen seconds she gave it to Sarah. Cameron was barely aware of Sarah's own reaction, followed by a round of curses by Derek. All her processes were focused on the house's weak points. Doors needed barricading, windows boarded, and most of all they needed a better arsenal. Two dozen T-888s and a T-1001 were going to be in the area, along with the worst machine of them all. The threat level to John had risen to dramatically high levels, a level she had never thought his existence would reach. Only two processes were devoted to investigating what virus might destroy her circuits. If she were shut down, she couldn't protect him.

Skynet was coming. The implications of the most powerful AI coming to 2007 would be disastrous. There was no telling how long it would take to upload Skynet to the internet or to hack it into wherever it wanted. The two dozen T-888s almost seemed superfluous. John tried to collect any thought going through his head. How was he supposed to stop Skynet itself? Couldn't it just plug itself into a computer and that was it?

He spotted Joseph out of the corner of his eye, standing straight and staring intently at the letter. "You," he said, pointing a finger at the superhuman. Joseph looked back up at him blankly. "Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you know what it said?"

Joseph shook his head. "No; neither of you told me what I was giving to you." He cocked his head and looked around. "Why are you all acting strange?"

All eyes turned to Joseph, who stared back patiently, waiting for an answer. As disturbing as Joseph was, his humanity fading out, John felt rage start to build up in him. How on earth could he not be panicked by the fact Skynet was here to start Judgment Day? He had been fighting against it practically his entire life. Didn't he have any emotion towards it? Emotion seemed to rule Joseph, so how could he be so careless towards the one machine responsible for the destruction of billions of lives? However, before John could speak out, Sarah did first.

"What do you mean, 'why are all of you acting strange,' you freak?!" Sarah screamed at him. "It is coming! Of course we're going to panic! The one damn machine, the…the metal that started the entire damn Judgment Day is coming now to kill my son and start early! I've been fighting my whole life against this metal, and you don't care?! Why are _you_ acting strange?! Have you even read the damn letter yet?!"

Meanwhile, at the first words from Sarah's mouth, Joseph had thrown himself back against the wall, trying to put as many things in-between her and himself as he could. He was flat against it and looked like he was trying to scramble backwards up it. Shock and fear were painted on him. John, if he had not been so angered at Joseph's dismissal of Skynet, would have been afraid too. It didn't surprise him that Cameron had subtly placed herself between him and Sarah, and that Derek had shifted his stance.

Cameron was the only one who had not gotten angry at him. Instead she stared him down intently. John could see circuits sending data down and back, and chips buzzing with activity. She knew something. "Joseph," Cameron said calmly. Joseph turned to his 'mother' with a look of pleading help. "Can you read?"

"No," Joseph answered. "I never learned." The atmosphere in the kitchen changed. Sarah, unable to take anymore, left and went to her room. Joseph's posture relaxed, as though he knew he wasn't in trouble anymore. John was thrown back by the knowledge that Joseph couldn't read. How come nobody had ever taught him in the future? Had no one bothered? Were they too busy? Had Joseph not wanted to learn? Reading was…well, reading. It opened up the world.

John wanted Joseph to learn how to read while he was here. However, there were two more important things to deal with right now. "Derek," John said, drawing his uncle's attention. "I think we'll need some help to deal with these Terminators. Maybe you should go looking for some in the city."

Derek nodded. "If you need me I'll have my phone." He loaded a handgun and went out the front door. That part taken care of, John turned to whisper to Cameron.

"Can you take Joseph aside and tell him what the letter said, and then wait for me?" John asked quietly.

"Yes," Cameron answered. Her processor was shutting processes down in anticipation of them freezing. John smiled wearily at her; the morning had taken too much out of him. He kissed her softly before drawing away to go after his mother. Regardless of what processes she shut down, more still crashed. She moved towards Joseph.

John walked to the door of his mother's bedroom and stood there, waiting patiently. Inside, Sarah was greasing her assault rifle. John waited a second, and then walked in. He and his mother embraced each other wordlessly. Words weren't needed. They kept the embrace for a long time until Sarah let go of her son. Despite what that machine had done and hooked herself into John's life, he was still her son.

"We'd better start stocking up on guns," Sarah muttered.

"Leave that to me," John answered. "I'll get the weapons and the calcium magnesium baths ready. I think you have something more important to do."

"What?" Sarah answered. What was her son talking about? Was he finally changing into the tactician and savior of mankind?

"We won't be able to stop Skynet alone, especially with that many Terminators," John concluded. "So I think it's time you called Ellison. Something tells me he might be able to help us."

Slowly Sarah nodded. It made sense. "And Cameron?" she asked, a touch of bitterness in her voice. John understood both questions. His mother probably would never approve that he was in love with a machine. If only there was a way to make her understand that he loved her as much as she had loved Kyle, then maybe she might come to tolerate it. His love with Cameron might be…abnormal, but so was his mother falling in love with somebody from the future. If she could see they were the same thing, maybe she would tolerate.

"She'll help me stock up," John answered, walking away. He paused to say, "We'll talk about the other later. Now's not the time."

Sarah understood that. She put her gun back together. "Yeah, it's not," she agreed. John left, a lot on his mind. Sarah wouldn't add more. She picked up her phone and dialed the number Ellison had given her.


	3. John Connor's Army

Chapter Three

John Connor's Army

John normally would have enjoyed the time he spent with Cameron. He loved her, after all. Why wouldn't he enjoy spending time with her? Maybe it was because they were stockpiling their arsenal of automatics and clips. Maybe it was because his mother didn't approve that he was in love with the world's most efficient killing machine. Maybe it was because his heart always fluttered around her. Maybe it was because in five days Skynet was arriving with a legion of T-88s with a T-1001 already in the area which they would have to fight off fast enough to stop Skynet from uploading itself at the speed of electron and possibly quantum mechanics all the while staying alive and keeping Cameron safe from a killer virus that was supposed to be able to destroy her circuitry thereby robbing John of whom he cared most for. _Maybe, just maybe, that's it._

Derek had yet to return from his search, hunting for Resistance fighters he was certain were in the area. Sarah was in her room, waiting patiently for Ellison to pick up. Joseph was sprawled across the living room floor, practicing loading an assault rifle. For having lost his humanity and become animalistic, he was good with a weapon. It gave John shivers to think about it, though. Joseph was a human turned into a killing machine, not much unlike Cameron and the other Terminators.

"John?" Cameron asked, finished inspecting another rifle. Her line of finished rifles and clips was much more than his.

"Yeah Cam?" John asked, half-distracted. This one clip in his hands was very stubborn, but so was John. He was only half-listening when he added, "What do you need?"

"Will we get married?" Cameron asked innocently. John's reaction was less than innocent. The clip apparently decided to become maliciously intelligent and leaped out of his hands of its own accord, touching the ceiling before coming back down on the table. Meanwhile the screwdriver in John's hand had continued to plunge forward. Propelled by the lack of resistance, it surged past John's palm and tore it open.

John was distracted by a strange lancing pain in his hand and gripped it, letting out a grunt of pain. Before he could get any further, Joseph was on his feet with weapon ready, and Cameron was gripping his wrist tightly while fetching the first aid kit. Joseph's eyes didn't relent their search, and his body retained a coiled posture, until Cameron had wrapped John's hand perfectly, even putting on Neosporin to dull the pain. After sniffing about, Joseph went back to what he was doing.

"Are you all right?" Cameron asked worriedly. She had no idea why John had suddenly thrown the clip up in the air and then attempted to stab his hand. Usually he was more coordinated and smarter than that. Was this cutting?

"I'm fine," John replied, massaging the bandage gingerly. "Just caught off-guard. "Why he had been caught off guard replayed back in his head. "Uh, Cam, what was it you asked me?"

Assured by John's words, Cameron returned to her original question. Just as innocently as before, she asked, "Will we get married?"

The strange, funny feeling returned to the pit of John's stomach, no longer distracted by AI gun clips and lancing pain. _Where on earth did this come from? Get married?! I'm only sixteen! Who has she been listening to? So help me, Derek if you're doing this to freak me out…_ Clearing his voice, John answered with a question of his own. He tried to sound nonchalant, but it came out nervous and panicked, "Where did that idea come from?"

"I've been studying human behavior," Cameron explained, completely unbothered by the subject. Her hands were even checking rifles as she kept eye contact with him and talked. "Whenever a man and a woman fall in love, they get married so that they can be closer together. Will we get married?"

"Um, well, first, we're not exactly the right age," John tried to explain. However, Cameron had a counterpoint.

"The rate of teen marriages is higher than it was a hundred years ago," she noted. _She's got me there. Cameron, this has to be the most difficult subject you've asked me about yet. What can I say that won't hurt her? Think, John, think; you do a lot of thinking anyway._

"Those aren't always for the right reasons," John added. He cut her off before she could continue. "Look Cam, another part of human society is that we don't try get married before a certain age. That's a part that anyone will agree with: Derek, my mom, people on the street, that's how it works."

"Why do you have to wait until a certain age?" Cameron asked. John had no answer. _Heck, why do we wait so long? What's the real reason? I've never been told one. I've never looked into the subject, but I never was told one. Wait, now I know: population would skyrocket otherwise._

"That's just sort of how it is," John tried to tell her. "Not everything in society has a specific reason, but that just is."

"Oh, I see." Cameron was silent a second before she asked another barrage of questions. "What is the right age?"

"Ah, I don't exactly know. I guess somewhere in the twenties is right, although plenty of people get married after that."

"So will we get married when you are in your twenties?" Cameron asked. Once more John felt his tongue freeze. What was he supposed to say? No? He didn't even know why marriage seemed so scary to him. _Because I'm sixteen and my mother will kill me_.

"Cam, do we even need to be married?" John asked lowly, trying not to be overheard by Joseph. However, Joseph's super hearing still caught it. Trying to ignore the entire conversation, he began loading his rifle louder and louder.

"What do you mean? Human society says that is the next step for people to become closer," Cameron said. She obviously didn't get what he meant.

"I love you more than anything else, Cam. So what would be the point of getting married? I thought we were close enough as it was?" Did Cameron think something else was required from their relationship.

"I thought from my studies that after marriage, copulation was form of affection between two people," Cameron answered innocently. Yep, Cameron did think something was missing. _How messed up is this? I'm the sixteen year old hormone-controlled boy, and my machine love is the one who brings up sex first. One of these things just doesn't belong here! Cameron, you are excellent at being awkward. You have no idea how hard it is to retain my virginity sometimes._

"Yeah," John answered, blushing, "but I think you're missing the point that there are some people who stay together who don't get married."

"I understand," Cameron said, "And they still participate in—"

"Please; don't say it." Cameron looked curiously at John, and he saw something in her eye that made him wish they were alone. _What is going through your emotion simulator? I know what I'm feeling. Curse hormones._

"—but John, I _want_ to be married." She had said it. She had said want. John knew deep down about two things. One, Cameron had reached the point where she could feel desire and want something of her own accord, albeit due to her autonomous emotion simulator. Two, if she wanted something, then John would give it to her.

"In that case," he said, "I suppose we will someday." He made sure to speak quietly, so his mother wouldn't come in, destroy Cameron, and castrate him. Cameron smiled warmly and kissed him, making John warm up. However, a sound caught Cameron's attention, and she pulled away well before John wanted her to.

"Derek has returned," Cameron said, staring at the wall. "He's with three men." She returned to her work when John nodded, but he noticed that she readied her gun, just in case he was threatened. _She never stops. She never will._

Derek walked through the door, laughing about something. That definitely caught John's attention. Derek was _laughing_? He got to his feet to greet his uncle. How much did these others know about them, too? What had Derek told them?

"John Connor, I want you to meet three of your Resistance Fighters," Derek said, shaking John's hand. John understood the gesture; while they didn't know Derek was his uncle, they assumed them to be close. "This is Mark, Jack, and Fred." The three Resistance fighters were similar to Derek in build and strength. All three of them had assault rifles in their hands. But what John really noticed was that they were smiling, and that they were close.

"General Connor, it's nice to meet you again," Mark said, saluting.

"Thanks," John answered, offering his hand. Mark shook it. Something about him was familiar…but then, maybe it was just that they knew him from the future, too.

"Ah," Fred muttered, enthusiasm dropping. "She's here." The three noticed Cameron studiously at work. John knew exactly where her gun was, though. "I didn't know you sent her back." _I guess Derek isn't that different in his distrust in machines. How many people in the future come to trust the Terminators I reprogram? Do any of them trust Cameron?_

"It's a long story," John explained. He motioned with his head. "Come in; take a load off." The four Resistance fighters shuffled into the living room. John caught Derek's sleeve and held him back. "You know these guys?"

"Some of my good friends from then," Derek explained. "They were also some of your best human soldiers. I left the situation explaining to you, though." Noise caught their attention. Joseph was on his feet and embracing Mark brotherly like.

"Joseph! You're here, too?" Mark grunted, trying to breathe as Joseph accidentally greeted him too hard.

"Of course," Joseph answered, letting go. He shook hands with the others. "I like it here."

"They know him?" John asked.

"They were all in a squad before Joseph joined Project Vader," Derek explained. "It's kind of lucky, actually, that everyone knows each other here." Cameron and John gave him a hard look. "Okay, okay; it's not luck so much as stupid time-loop shit." He went to join the other Resistance fighters as they sat down. John sat back next to Cameron, working on the rifles. Behind them, they had engaged in talk of old missions and what they had done lately.

"You are jealous of them," Cameron noted. It surprised John that she had figured that out so quickly.

"Not really," John muttered. "I just wish I had people I could talk about old adventures with."

"You will."

"I mean now."

"You do," Cameron insisted, placing a hand on his. John smiled. _She is getting so good at being human._

In her room, Sarah had finally reached Ellison. "Hello Ellison," Sarah said.

"Good day, Sarah," Ellison replied. "This isn't the best time; I'm on my way to work. What do you need?" He wouldn't be going to work after what she had to tell him.

"Skynet is coming," Sarah said simply. There was the sound of silence before several scurried noises.

"What?!"

"Skynet is coming back in time, along with two dozen Terminators," Sarah said calmly. Ellison swore in protest.

"How do you know? When?" he asked.

"We received a letter from John's older self. They will be here in five days."

"This isn't good. I assume it's an attempt to jumpstart Judgment Day?" Ellison asked. He had a lot of questions, Sarah noticed. That was probably why he was an investigator. He was a good one too: he had discovered the truth where no one else had."

"It is. We need help to take them down. Could we count on you?" Sarah asked him. There was a long pause. What would stop the man from this? Or did he have something else in mind? What could the agent come up with at the FBI?

"I'll be there today," Ellison promised. "I just have to make a stop to pick up a friend who could help immensely." A friend? That surprised Sarah. She didn't think anyone would believe him about machines. No one had believed her. Had Ellison succeeded where she hadn't? Did it have something to do with authority and power?

"Do they know about Skynet and Judgment Day?" Sarah asked warily. His answer in a way relieved a small sting of jealously she felt.

"No, but I'm sure he won't be hard to convince. He trusts me deeply."

"What's his name?" Sarah had to know who could be so easily convinced of what sounded like somebody smoking a reefer. How deeply did somebody trust another that they would so quickly believe the strangest tale ever?

"John Henry."

"We'll see both of you, then," Sarah finished.

"God be with you," Ellison replied, and hung up. Sarah tossed her phone on the bed. Who was John Henry? She left the though alone as laughter came from the living room. Derek's Resistance Fighters were joking about some adventure they'd had. Sarah only acknowledged them; they were distracted. She made her way to John to whisper in his ear.

"Ellison is coming with a friend," she said. John gave her a dubious look. Cameron had her full attention on their conversation.

"Who?" John asked.

"Gentlemen, this is Sarah Connor," Derek said, gesturing to her. Sarah turned around to meet the Resistance fighters, who had noticed her and had a look of respect. "Sarah, this is Mark, Jack, and Fred." Left unsaid was a smug, 'I told you they were real.' She ignored it; Derek was annoying at best.

"Wow," Mark said. "It's a real honor to meet the mother of General Connor. We never had a chance to meet before. He always spoke so highly of you."

"Yeah, well, now we've met," Sarah said, grabbing an assault rifle. "Arm yourselves and take your boots off; they're mudding the carpet. If you don't, you can clean the carpet with a toothbrush." Sarah went back to her room. All three looked down at their boots, half-wondering if Sarah was serious on her threat, half-arguing silently that they weren't that muddy. John shared a smile with Cameron; no one invaded his mother's medium. Derek discreetly took his off and hid them behind his chair. He would not be scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush.

*****

The doorbell rang. All four Resistance fighters stood up and faced the door. Joseph lazily rose to his feet; in the two hours since Sarah had called Ellison, he had managed to get a little rest. Derek and his friends had gone to picking their guns of choice, while Cameron had inventoried the amount of magnesium powder they had. Sarah had been resting.

John went for the door, Cameron at his heels. Personally, John wanted to meet Ellison again and whoever his friend was that believed everything. There weren't many people that could without visual evidence, and then most of those denied it still and went crazy. Cameron was calculating how fast she'd have to move if the door accidentally moved too quickly and was on a path to hit John. For some reason she couldn't contemplate, three of her processes were noticing how much physically superior her John was to the Resistance Fighters. It was irritating; she might need those processes. At the same time, they enjoyed seeing how much better her John was.

Sarah emerged from her room, giving her a son a warning look. He frowned and stopped short of the door. The others came up behind them, eager to meet Ellison and his friend. "Where'd you guys make friends with the FBI anyway?" Jack asked.

"Long story," Derek muttered. Sarah opened the door to see Ellison.

Agent Ellison was standing in front of the door properly, still dressed in his work clothes. "Good day," Ellison began, but nobody was listening to him at all. Standing behind him was Cromartie.

Sarah shoved Ellison roughly out of the way, and everybody—John, Cameron, Derek, Joseph, Mark, Sarah, Jack, Fred—had guns pointed at the stationary Terminator. For tense seconds the standoff continued. John stared down the Terminator that had been hunting them all this time. He was back? Why wasn't he attacking? There was no chance he had been programmed.

The standoff continued, and then Cromartie moved. Guns loaded as his hand came up. He stopped with his hand offered out in front of him. "Hello everyone," Cromartie greeted. "I'm John Henry."

There was a dead silence, and then Jack shouted, "What the fuck?!" Suddenly Ellison threw himself back up in front of Cromartie, hands held out protectively.

"Why did you bring Cromartie here?" Sarah hissed.

"It's not Cromartie!" Ellison shouted back.

"My name is John Henry," Cromartie corrected. "My friend Ellison brought me to help you."

"What?" Derek asked. "What is going on?" No one had lowered their guns yet.

"Cromartie is dead, gone. A cybernetics company used the body to store their AI, John Henry," Ellison explained. "He's a prototype explorer for heaven's sake!"

"Huh?" Fred questioned.

"I was designed to perform exploration missions in conditions that are in hospitable to humans," Cromartie answered. "Is this one of those situations?" The question in his voice was empty; he was honestly asking it.

Then the last person expected lowered their weapon. "I believe you," Joseph said, pushing through everyone. (With enhanced strength, it wasn't difficult).

"What are you talking about, Joseph?" Mark asked.

"Ellison didn't sound like he was lying," Joseph replied. "I'm certain Mother could agree with me." Heads turned to Cameron. She slowly nodded. Joseph stood in front of Cromartie, and motioned for Ellison to move. Ellison did so slowly. Without hesitation, Joseph shook the outstretched hand and introduced himself. Then he sniffed the machine's hand.

"It's definitely not Cromartie," Joseph said. "He doesn't have that T-888 smell anymore." Relieved, the three Resistance Fighters lowered their guns. Four remained raised. Cameron turned to John obediently. John knew that she would not lower her weapon first; she protected him at all costs. Exhaling deeply, John dropped his weapon. Cameron followed suit without question. Eventually Derek did as well. Sarah kept her weapon raised.

"AI becomes Skynet," she answered, keeping it pointed at the machine's head.

"A defense AI," Derek argued.

"Mom," John said. "It's not this one. Skynet is built with modern parts and in a network. He's neither."

"Still—" Sarah argued. She refused to see. To his mother, a machine was a machine.

"It's okay Mom. He's not responsible," John assured, touching her arm. Only he, Derek, and Sarah, knew exactly what he meant. Reluctantly, Sarah lowered her weapon. A collective sigh of relief filled the atmosphere. Only the machines and Joseph seemed indifferent.

"Welcome to our home," Sarah said through tight lips. "Come in; John has a presentation he'd like to give." She went inside, the Resistance Fighters giving her a wide berth. Joseph bounded back in the house. John moved after them, Cameron tightly at his heels. Cromartie, now correctly identified as John Henry, walked in as well. Ellison walked in with Derek.

"Do you know what you're getting into?" Derek asked.

"I'm about to find out," Ellison replied. "We're on the same side; you can relax."

"I never relax."

"Just put yourself in God's hands," Ellison promised. Derek wasn't sure he could do that. With what was coming, he'd put himself in the hands of his comrades. They entered the living room with everyone else and took a seat. John stood in front of everybody, getting ready to talk. Behind him, like his shadow, Cameron watched quietly.

_Analyzing John Connor's task force………none of them will hurt John………threat level: minimal; John's anxiety level: high. _She didn't get much further in her evaluation before John began.

***********

A/N: I have a request of readers out there. I'm having trouble coming up with a specific why Skynet would begin the war against humans. So please feel free to figuratively hit me with your suggestions in reviews. Drugs and/or any other mind-altering effects cannot be suggested.


	4. The Calm before the Storm

Chapter Four

The Calm before the Storm

John hated speaking in front of people. He wondered if later on in life he got over it or it remained just as nervous. Either way, he began with a loud voice. "Hi, I'm John Connor," he began. _You idiot! What are you doing?!_ "We called you here because there is about to be an imminent threat to the area which will undermine all of our efforts to stop Judgment Day."

Automatically the Resistance fighters and Joseph leaned in. Sarah's breath caught and he could sense Cameron coil like a spring. Ellison tensed; only John Henry remained unperturbed. It was ironic; Ellison had a guess as to what was going on, so only the three TechCom soldiers really didn't know what was happening. Yet everyone froze, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"In five days," John said slowly. "Skynet will arrive in our time, with twenty-four Triple Eight Terminators." The reaction was instantaneous and fit in with what John expected. Mark, Jack, and Fred immediately leaped out of their seats and began shouting shock and fear with colorful words. A deep growl came from Joseph's throat and the gun in his hands loaded. Derek gripped his gun tightly for support while exchanging looks with his mother. Cameron moved a step closer to John, in an attempt to protect him. Ellison muttered a prayer to God. John Henry sat still and took in the activity.

Cameron's processes were divided up into checking for any threats near John and if the uproar might become dangerous to him. She noticed that his heart rate was up; was it because of Skynet or because he was in front of people? However, they soon quieted down, and waited for John to continue speaking. She resumed her regular stance and listened to John's perspective of it.

"Here's what we know so far from this letter," John said, holding it up. "The mainframe Skynet is in is a metallic cube with a flesh covering. It's six by six by six feet, so it shouldn't be hard to miss, not to mention that it can't move by itself. The T-888s are going to appear in groups of three, and apparently they all look the same. So if you see three identical naked men, they're definitely machine. Already here is a T-1001."

At this point a couple people swore, mostly Jack. Cameron checked her data files; she didn't have anything on him. She had never met him before John had sent her back. Perhaps she met him later after Judgment Day. Either way, his behavior did not constitute a response; all three fighters visibly respected and were loyal to John. John Henry constituted watching though; he may not be a Terminator, but he might still prove a threat to John. Several processes created a file labeled John Henry and began to compile data to decide whether he had the potential to become Skynet.

"We don't know where any of them are going to appear; only that it's in five days and they'll all appear at midday. It's obvious that Skynet has likely two goals in this; jumpstart Judgment Day and kill me. If it succeeds in either, we lose. And that puts us at a disadvantage; all Skynet has to do is upload itself to the internet and that's game over," John explained. In his mind, he was coming up with a course of action.

"Who here knows how to use a computer? Raise your hand," John asked, raising his own. Mark, Jack, Fred, Derek, and Sarah exchanged blank looks.

"Beyond turning it on and off?" Fred asked. Slowly the three started to raise their hands.

"As in using the internet to watch surveillance cameras in the city," John explained. All three dropped their hands. John was disgusted. Only his own hand, Cameron's, Ellison's, and John Henry's were in the air. He mentally kicked himself. _This is going to be fixed. I swear that computer lessons will be mandatory—no, life-dependent—in the future. I don't know how we get through it without using technology and computers…oh: Terminators._

John sighed. "Okay, here's the basic plan. Obviously we're going to need some more transportation. We have the one vehicle outside, which can hold four, five if necessary. I'd like to limit it to four, though, so we have extra room for ammunition and weapons. Since there are…" John counted silently to himself "…ten of us, I suggest we break into three teams. It'll be me, Cameron, Derek, and Sarah in our car; Mark, Jack, and Fred in another; and Ellison, Joseph, and John Henry in the third. Agent Ellison, do you mind using your car?"

"Not at all," Ellison replied. "I'd prefer it." _That's good news._

"So that only leaves us one car short. Sarah, Derek, you're in charge of getting a car for the TechCom soldiers. Make sure it's durable; see if you can find an older metal frame one." Derek nodded; he knew something about cars, hopefully more than Sarah did. John turned his attention to John Henry and nearly flinched; he knew it was John Henry, but that face scared him each time. "John Henry, how proficient are you with computers and watching monitors?"

"I am fully capable of controlling several computer terminals," John Henry replied blankly.

"In that case, you'll be the one in charge of watching the city's surveillance cameras so we know where they are when they arrive. Stay here a moment; I'm going to talk with you about what you'll need. Mark, Jack, Fred: when Joseph first got here, he threw a chemical at the T-1001 that melted part of it."

"Oh, that?" Mark answered. "I'm pretty certain we could build that here."

"Good, otherwise I don't know how we'd deal with it. You're in charge of getting materials for and building a lot of it; that way if it's gone and we have extra, we can use it on the T-888s. Cam, I need one thing from you: explosives. I don't really care how we get them, but we need explosives to take out Skynet. Ellison, you are in charge of acquiring body armor for the humans here; we can't take a couple shots to the chest and keep walking. Joseph, start out early and mark spots where Skynet might try to locate after it gets here. All right, get to work."

Bodies got up and shuffled to do as they were told. Joseph was the first out the door, running beneath cover on his way to keep hidden. The three Resistance fighters were given the keys to car and left to find a nearby supermarket; Sarah and Derek started walking. Ellison left in his car for the FBI building downtown. That left John alone with Cameron and John Henry.

"I do not approve of your tasking," Cameron said immediately. John turned to face her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I will not be near you at all times."

John wanted to roll his eyes, but his heart wouldn't let him. "I'll be fine, Cam. If you want you can bring things in from the garage and work on it at the table. I'll just be right here. Don't worry."

"It's my directive and want to worry," Cameron said, and went through the door to the garage. John watched her go before turning to face John Henry. He had to remind himself again it wasn't Cromartie. _I hope he doesn't surprise me at night or anything_._ I would end up shooting by accident. Who knows what might happen then; this is going to take time to get used to._

Before John could speak, John Henry asked a question. "I have been observing human behavior. Do you love Cameron?"

The question took John by surprise. He did love her, but how would have John Henry recognized it? Why did he want to know in the first place? Was this part of his exploring routine? "Yes, I do," John answered, wondering where John Henry was going with this. The AI's face was blank.

"Can you explain love?" John Henry asked.

_Uh…_ "Well, love is where, ah, you are, um, attached to something or someone. Not physically attached," John added as John Henry looked at his hand, "but emotionally attached. You care about their welfare and health; you want to be near them physically and you feel, complete and happy with them."

John Henry didn't move for a time, blinking only because John was certain he'd seen humans do it. Finally John Henry asked, "Would it be unhealthy to not love yourself?"

"Yeah, I suppose it would be."

"I think I love myself. Is it possible to love all things regardless of whether it is inanimate or not?" John Henry questioned. The conversation was making more sense to John know. John Henry was exploring the realm of human emotion, which was completely foreign to him.

"Yeah, you can love anything, although there are some things more appropriate to love, such as loving art or driving more than killing or being cruel."

"I understand," John Henry replied. The AI looked off the side at the door, and then back at John. "If you love everything, then how can you be near it all?"

John had to think about that one for a moment. "I don't know," he admitted.

The machine stared at John for a second. "I understand," John Henry stated. "What did you wish to talk about concerning computers?" Just at that moment Cameron returned with a huge stack of items; she would not be leaving again unless John did. Taking a seat, John began to discuss with the AI what type of equipment John Henry would need. John Henry's question remained stuck in the back of his mind.

*****

Ellison pulled into the driveway about the same time as Sarah and Derek returned in a used car. "That's definitely a durable one," Ellison said as he examined it, getting out. Sarah and Derek climbed out. "Metal frame?"

"Yeah, and if you ask me it's a metal deathtrap," Sarah grunted. Derek disagreed. Ellison could see something between them.

"Sarah, this thing could take a hit from his car and keep on going," Derek countered. "We used these types of frames in vehicles all the time, and they lasted way longer than the plastic ones. If you reinforced them, then they would also serve as excellent cover and armor. Pickup trucks were the best for it."

Sarah looked ready to say something back, but she held her tongue. Unconsciously, Derek shifted, moving as if to protect his face. Had Sarah attacked him once, or had Derek started a scuffle? Obviously, arguments between them were common; it looked like part of their friendship. If only Ellison knew… "So how much did it cost?" Ellison asked.

Sarah and Derek shared a look and didn't meet the FBI agent's eyes. "You're kidding me," Ellison grumbled, rubbing his temples and feeling all at once tired. "You stole it?"

"During times of war it's called requisitioning," Derek explained. "And since—"

"Please don't try to justify it," Ellison muttered. "In fact, don't even mention where you got it; it'll be easier to deal with that way. Just pretend Santa got it."

"Well, how did you get your body armor?" Derek challenged, pointing a finger.

"Legally," Ellison answered with a victorious grin. Derek frowned angrily. Ellison pulled the vests out of his back seat.

"Oh, well, you're ugly," Derek countered. Ellison stopped and faced him.

"What does that have to do with it?" Ellison asked, taking a step towards Derek. Both looked ready to face off. Then Sarah stepped between them, gun at the ready.

"That's enough," she said. "We don't need macho showoffs. Get inside."

"He started it," Derek accused.

"You stole a car," Ellison accused back. "That's against the law."

"And what about using assault rifles to fight killer rifles?" Derek jested.

"ENOUGH!" Sarah shouted. "Ellison, head in. Derek, stay."

"Fine," Ellison grunted, taking the vests with him.

"No problem," Derek said, hands up in the air.

As Ellison reached for the door, he heard what sounded like a punch, followed by Sarah's angry whispers. "I told you we should've bought it!" Yep; arguing was definitely part of their relationship. He allowed himself a smile.

Inside, Joseph had already ran around a large portion of the city and was done for the day; he was lying on the floor. John Henry had several computer parts at the table and was constructing one. John and Cameron were sitting together on the couch, Cameron resting her head on John's shoulder with his arm wrapped around her. But what bothered Ellison the most was on the other end of the table, with a line drawn, Mark, Jack, and Fred had chemicals out and were playing with them.

"Heaven help us," Ellison shouted, getting everyone's attention. "You're running a meth lab."

The three soldiers stared at him. "What's a meth lab?" Fred asked. Ellison groaned and sunk his head into his hands. John gestured sympathetically towards the kitchen. Ellison took him on it. Derek and Sarah walked in. Their reaction was less than shocked; neither showed any sign of interest in the chemicals. Derek went to the kitchen as well, switching keys with Mark. Sarah went to her room; it was the only room now she could be alone.

John Henry finished his computer and had uploaded the OS without any difficulty. His task completed, he stored it and asked John what else was required. "Nothing right now; go ahead and do what you feel like," John answered. So John Henry turned around and watched the soldiers work.

It didn't take long for them to become aware of John Henry's watch; Mark gave him a dirty look. After a minute, Jack faced him and asked harshly, "What do you want?"

"I am studying human behavior," John Henry replied. "It is interesting."

"Well go do your studying somewhere else," Fred told him, waving him away.

"Your request does not make sense to me."

"It does to us; go away metal," Mark muttered. John Henry didn't understand their tone of voice or the meaning of metal: he was made of metal, wasn't he? Nevertheless, he obeyed and took two steps to the right.

Eventually they noticed him again. "What are you doing?!" Fred shouted.

"I am studying somewhere else," John Henry stated. For an incredulous second all three Resistance fighters stared at him. Then they groaned simultaneously. John snickered.

"John Henry," Joseph called, getting to his feet. The AI turned around to face him. "If you're meant for exploring, how do you intend to fight?" The three Resistance fighters paid attention to this, as well as everyone in ear shot.

"I studied the human martial arts styles of unarmed combat while traveling here," John Henry stated.

"Have you used them yet?" Joseph asked. John could see where Joseph was going with this. He gave Cameron a look, and she helped him moved the couch back out of the way. The Resistance fighters pulled the table away. Ellison muttered about needing a video camera.

"No; I have had no chance for combat," John Henry replied.

"I haven't fought in a while; would you like a practice fight?"

"What is that?"

"It's where we fight, but not truly. We're only practicing to keep our skills sharp."

"We are not trying to kill?"

"No."

"I understand. I accept your invitation," John Henry said. He moved and settled into a fighting stance that made John realize that John Henry knew exactly what to do. Joseph's genetically enhanced body seemed to bulge with power and energy, and he looked more like a viper ready to strike. Then they attacked.

It was incredible to watch; Joseph fought with brute strength while John Henry fought with fluid grace and motion. It was more like the ultimate showdown of east meets west. And, naturally, it involved a lot of throwing the other around. Soon they were making "ooh" noises and cheers as one performs some impressive stunt. The most impressive one so far, in John's opinion is when Joseph managed to shove John Henry's head into the ground so hard it rebounded. _I hope there isn't damage to fix from this._

Then the doorbell rang. Nobody else heard it; they were busy watching the brawl (John had to admit, it was hard to answer the door). He did, though, and opened it up. He was surprised to see Riley.

"Hey John; what's up?" Riley asked.

This was difficult for John. He didn't really have any feelings for her; he loved Cameron much more; Skynet was going to be here in five days; there was a super-strength fight going on in his living room. "Hey, Riley," John replied.

"What's with all the cars? Who's here?" Riley asked, trying to look over his shoulder. John tried to block her line of view.

"Riley now's not—" John was cut off as behind him, Joseph smashed into the wall, accompanied by loud cheers. John turned around to see Joseph roll to his feet and block an attack by John Henry before shoving him back. "—the best time," he finished, glancing at her expression. She looked ready to either have a heart attack or start screaming.

Inside, Cameron had suddenly noticed John was not standing next to her. She got angry for herself for focusing too much on the fight, and then checked to make sure her hidden handgun was ready. She moved to the door and stopped behind John. She saw Riley, and her emotion simulator went off.

"What is going on in there?!" Riley screamed. "He just got thrown…"

"Riley, trust me, this isn't the best time," John emphasized. He became aware of Cameron standing there. Cameron decided to solve this issue. She exchanged a look with John, and John nodded. He went back to watch the fight.

Cameron turned to Riley, who seemed to have regained some of her composure. She had also noticed their faces. "You're not really his sister, are you?" Riley asked.

"No," Cameron answered honestly. She was starting to heat up with anger. _Warning: Emotion simulator running multiple emotions………emotions are jealously, protectiveness, hatred. Suggested course of action: do nothing. Riley is an enemy and wants to take John._ "John is _mine_."

Riley glared back and turned around to leave. "You are such a freak. What are you all doing in there?" she asked one last time, pausing to hear an answer. _Processing sentence………analyzing responses: tell the truth, say nothing, tell her not to worry………Emotion simulator automating: emotion is hatred………suggested answer………replaying answer heard from Derek Reese………answer is not appropriate………emotion simulator overriding………_

"None of your fucking business you bitch."

*****

A/N: Thank you to those who have submitted ideas so far, I'm going to incorporate a few of them. Don't stop though; if Skynet is supposed to be such a powerful AI (one that doesn't understand the Law of Consistency for some reason, though), it might have multiple objectives and reasons. So please continue to help! (Crack is not a proper suggestion still).


	5. Bonds and Ties

A/N: I apologize for the increasing times in updates; it's finals week, and this is getting more complex to write.

Chapter Five

Bonds and Ties

Joseph glanced off towards the kitchen. When Sarah started to move, he averted his gaze quickly and curled up in the corner he was in. Across the room, in another corner, John Henry was tenths of an inch away from the wall, either staring intently at the composite materials in it or even shut off. Whether or not he was made little different to Sarah; he was being punished, and she had made that point very clear.

The fight had continued, amidst cheers and outbursts from the small audience, until it had been enough to distract Sarah from whatever she was doing. She had stormed into the living room, intent on finding what was causing so much noise. She walked in when John Henry and Joseph had each other by the throat, and the others were cheering them all. From there it had gotten very nasty. Everyone had become aware of how close they were to passing over when Sarah screamed.

Reactions had been incredibly quick. With speed that only a Terminator could employ, Cameron had dived in front of John, trying to pick him up from behind and head for the door. Derek and Ellison ran into each other for a desperate attempt for the same door, and settled for placing the table and chairs between them and her. Jack, Mark, and Fred tried to scramble past her, each individually hoping that they wouldn't be the one caught. Joseph had actually dived out the window, shouting for John Henry to follow. Caught up in the whirlwind of panic, John Henry had done just that.

It was natural, Cameron believed, that everyone would panic at the sight of Sarah angry. It made even more logical sense when you added that Sarah had a shotgun in her hands and had been loading it. The three soldiers had been the first she'd struck, using her elbows and the shotgun. None of them had expected her to react so well or so brutally; they now understood where General Connor had gotten his toughness. Next had been John Henry and Joseph; Sarah had literally fired out the window at them. Luckily for them, they were already gone.

Finally she had turned her wrath on them: Cameron, John, Derek, and Ellison. For ten minutes she shouted at them and asked them all why they thought the fight was such a good idea and why none of them had tried to break it up or prevent it. Derek, in his usual rebellious mood that Cameron had identified, argued back angrily that it was enjoyable to watch. That had centered Sarah's attention on him, and as they began to fight, Cameron had slipped John out the back. Ellison was already gone by that point, which Cameron had marked as intelligent.

Now that they were back at the house, all four Resistance members were suffering from broken pride, bruises and hits, and Sarah's meaningful glare. Derek had the worst of it, probably because he was used to arguments with Sarah. Cameron's processes used arguments loosely. Upon their return, John Henry and Joseph were sent to different corners to think about what they had done. It was obvious to her sensors that Joseph wasn't; John Henry was analyzing his efficiency and what he could've done better. Ellison had only been berated, and afterwards he had asked Derek what he had gotten into. Derek had replied that he didn't want to know before sipping a cold glass of water.

Miraculously, perhaps because Cameron had kept herself in-between John and Sarah, John had gotten off without any repercussions or punishment of any kind. It showed in the still amazed, relieved look on his face. Ellison shared it with him. Derek, Mark, Jack, and Fred were eyeing the both of them jealously, no doubt upset that they had gotten hit around but neither of them had suffered even a little bit for it. Cameron would have to make sure they didn't get any misguided revenge on John and set to watching them as well, assigning two processes to each of them. Seventeen processes were still analyzing John Henry.

Dinner was pancakes, and for once Derek did not try to tease Sarah about her cooking. John also ate in silence; Ellison was too polite and scared to mention anything. At his insistence, though, dinner that night began with a prayer. He had said it; no one else really knew much on how to say one. Cameron paid attention to what he said during it, and wondered how a supernatural deity would hear them out of everyone else on the planet and somehow grant them health and safety. She didn't understand it, unless the deity actually came down and protected them. John Henry had turned to look when Ellison had said the prayer; he was curious about it, too.

Mark, Jack, and Fred were probably the most enthusiastic about dinner, and might have been one of the reasons Sarah was in such a better mood. They loved it. In fact, Cameron estimated they told her they enjoyed it on average of once every 8.97258 seconds. They certainly appeared to: each ate faster than Derek or John usually did. Cameron knew from experience what food was like during the war; they were enjoying what they had now. _Analyzing behavior………comparing……….processing comparison for use………would be efficient and logical to instill behavior in John………would lower stress levels._

After dinner was over, Sarah returned to her room to sleep. Taking glares at the machines, the three Resistance fighters left to go to their place to sleep. They offered Derek an invitation to come with them and leave the machines here. He was tempted, but he refused. That was in character with him; Derek wouldn't leave John, just as she wouldn't. Mark, Jack, and Fred left with one final farewell to General Connor, stating when they would return in the morning. John had acknowledged them properly, warning them not to do anything reckless. Cameron agreed; they needed fighters for what was coming.

Ellison also left after dinner. When he went to leave though, John Henry requested whether he could stay and examine their behavior. Derek immediately began grumbling and muttering about metals. Unable to take anymore, he went to his room. He grumbled more when John said yes.

*****

"John? I want to talk to you," Derek said, sticking his head in the doorway. John and Cameron, sitting at his desk and working on his paper exchanged a glance before John nodded. Derek hated how they did that; what could they possibly know about each other? What did they share? They started to stand up. "Hold on; I just want to talk to John."

Immediately Cameron started to disapprove, but John stopped her. "It's fine, Cam. Derek won't hurt me," he joked. Still she hesitated before slowly sliding back into her seat. Her eyes never left John as he walked off with Derek. Derek was certain that if somehow John got so much as a paper cut while he was with him, Cameron would make Derek pay. He hated how she did that. John wasn't in danger twenty-four seven.

They entered Derek's room, who shut the door behind them. "What's up Derek?" John asked, leaning against the wall and sticking his hands in his pockets. "This isn't about Cameron, is it?"

"No, it's not about her," Derek assured. He hesitated before going further. "It's about your mother." John tensed immediately, just like Derek knew he would. But John had nothing to worry about; Derek was the one more worried about what would happen to him.

"Is there something wrong with her?" John asked. "She hasn't done anything, has she?"

"No, she's not in any trouble," Derek assured. How was he supposed to explain this? "It's just that I…" He left it trailing as he searched for words. John was bright kid, and he was quick to pick up on the vacuum.

His face was mix of revulsion and terror. "Oh disgusting! No! Bligh! Ah man, come on!"

"It's not what you think," Derek warned.

"You. Are. Sleeping. With. My. Mom! That's gross!" John actually gagged and looked ready to puke.

"No I'm not!" Derek nearly shouted back, flush in his cheeks. John, in the middle of a gag-reflex, looked at him skeptically. "I just…have an interest in her."

"But you're my uncle!" John protested, holding his stomach. He did look green.

"Shut up already, you idiot!" Derek ordered. John glared at him. "Okay, maybe you think it's a little gross." John gagged in agreement. "I just thought you deserved to know."

"Great, more knowledge I never wanted. At least I'd rather have you tell me than her."

"She doesn't know."

John's head came up, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah; I already said Kyle and I never dated each other's girls."

"So she doesn't think…?"

"No," Derek assured. His face hardened. "But if you so much as tell her…"

"Oh please! No!" John gagged again. Derek sighed; at least the secret was safe. He let John go, and to his displeasure, John headed towards the bathroom. It wasn't _that_ bad. Without a doubt he would tell Cameron, in some hope of letting go. Hopefully Cameron would be told to keep the secret as well. Otherwise, regardless of the future, the metal was scrap.

*****

Cameron considered the next day very important to her and John regarding Sarah. She passed by Mark, Jack, and Fred, who were having a glaring contest with John Henry. John Henry was examining their faces and put names to them. Without any hint of privacy Cameron walked into Sarah's room. Sarah was checking her gun. Something told Cameron's processes that maybe this wasn't a good time. But Sarah never liked having information withheld that involved her son. She would risk it; it wasn't like Sarah could pinpoint joints in her skeleton that could maim her.

"What do you need, tin miss?" Sarah asked, not looking up from what she was doing.

"I need to talk to you about John," Cameron replied.

"What about him? Is he sneaking out at night?"

"No; John has been sleeping with difficulty at night. I wanted to tell you that I wanted to marry him."

The gun snapped sharply into place as Sarah's eyes came up to meet hers. _Analyzing facial expressions………expression is combination of surprise, disbelief, anger, and denial………Processing………Sarah does not know how to react………Recommended Course of action: Let Sarah begin questioning; will result in less combat._

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked, her voice loaded with more emotions that Cameron could recognize on the spot.

"I wanted to marry him."

Something in Sarah's eyes said that she didn't like the idea, and the probability of Cameron being shot went up 11.56%. She didn't even seem to be fully aware of what Cameron was suggesting. "Why on earth would _you_ want to get married to my son?" Sarah had emphasized 'my son.'

"That is what people do when they want to develop a closer relationship."

"And the two of you want a closer relationship?"

"Yes."

Something glimmered in Sarah's eye before she answered. "You don't need to get married to have a closer relationship. No." Cameron pressed her request; she wanted to.

"I was informed that marriage was appropriate among couples. Was I wrong in that evaluation?"

"No, but you're a machine. Did John put you to this?"

"No. I offered it to him first. He doesn't know I'm talking to you."

So this was solely instituted by the machine. Sarah wasn't so certain know how bound Cameron was by her code or programming or whatever John explained ran machines. However, she was certain that even without knowing what a programming language was that Cameron wanting a marriage was something beyond what she was originally made to do.

"What gave you this idea?"

"I've examined on television that married couples are closer and have a greater understanding of each other. I want that with John."

Of course; Cameron still hadn't fully grasped that television wasn't real. Still, it wasn't a bad idea to have instilled in you. "And you're telling me because…?"

"People often ask permission of the parents of the people they wish to marry. Since I cannot ask John's father, and since I have no parents, I have to ask you. And John Connor's stress level would be reduced if he knew you would not find out and damage him."

If Cameron was human, she would be the polite young woman every mother hoped her son brought home. But this was different: Cameron was a machine, just like the one that had killed Kyle. Just like the ones that had attempted their lives so many times. And yet…

"You know it's funny," Sarah said, "I once thought that a machine would be the perfect father for John when he was younger. It would never do anything to harm him in anyway and would always look after him. You're offering a similar choice as something different."

"How is that different?" Cameron asked, obviously wanting to know.

"Because you want to be something more intimate than a husband. Something that is morally wrong; you're a machine and he's human. And you have, according to John, emotion."

"I do."

"Beside the point. Any sane mother would not allow their only son to marry a machine."

"You are sane."

"But I'm not normal." Sarah bit on her lip as she thought. "I don't want to think about this right now. Get out." As Cameron made to leave, Sarah added, "John's not in any danger from me." Cameron nodded in acknowledgment and left Sarah to her confused thoughts.

Outside the room, she searched for John. It was strangely quiet inside the house. The four Resistance fighters were crowded on the couch, eyes watering. Cameron's processes couldn't confirm why. Ellison was reading the bible at the table, tears dripping down the sides of his cheeks. John wasn't in the house; neither were John Henry or Joseph.

_Analyzing visual evidence………states of sadness………does not match………processing………they are not crying because they are depressed; means John Connor is not damaged………processing possible reasons: onions, humor, longing, death; processing senses………there is no trace of onion in the air; tears and posture do not match humor or longing………there is no sign of death around the environment; suggested action: Find John Connor and ensure health; secondary action: find reason of tears……..processing and comparing past data………John Connor has gone outside to escape pressure._

Cameron walked out through the door. John was sitting on the porch step, tears streaking silently down his face as well. He looked up at her and smiled through the tears. "Hey Cam," he mumbled. She sat down next to him. To her surprise, John unpredictably put his head against her shoulder and held her close to him. Trying to comfort him from whatever unknown disturbance was making him cry, Cameron put an arm around him, too.

"What is wrong?" Cameron asked, her emotion simulator automating. She was concerned for him.

"Nothing's wrong," John managed between a sob. "Look," he said, pointing a finger. Cameron followed the path with her eyes.

Joseph was sitting on one of the swings. He wasn't swinging, but holding it as still as he could for a seat. Next to him, John Henry sat in the swing next to him, locked in the same motionless maneuver. Joseph had a children's book in his hands, opened to a page. John Henry was pointing words out and speaking with Joseph, who was struggling to see what John Henry was.

"John Henry is teaching Joseph to read," Cameron confirmed. The statement brought fresh tears to John's eyes. "Is this wrong?"

"No," John half-laughed, watching the scene. "No; it's definitely not wrong. It's perfect. That's why it's so sad. Why couldn't it have been like this? We're fighting the machines, yet here in the middle of it all, a man is learning to read from a machine." John was silent, and Cameron took in what he said. He meant the future. He wished the future could be like this. Cameron still didn't understand why it was making him cry though. She stored the event, watching it closely as John did. Maybe one day she would understand.

She knew John cried harder when John Henry complimented Joseph for getting a word right.


	6. Warfare Happens

Chapter Six

Warfare Happens

Derek had never been so concerned, yet so prepared, in his lifetime for a fight like this. Five days passed quickly, especially when John kept on coming up with new tactics and ideas for taking down the metals. First, he had been making the others make more of the metal-corrosive acid, while John Henry watched the city's surveillance tapes. Then he began to have them work on some sort of metal, converting into some monatomic state. It made no sense to Derek, but he did as John directed and fashioned them into throwing knives. They had a solid stack of them when John went back on what he said and asked them to make them bigger, saying something about force fields or another.

Ironically, when they had finished, John and Cameron had been unable to create an electromagnet big enough for what John wanted, so he disappointedly had left the glass-like daggers at home, along with the uncompleted super magnet. What was an electro magnet, anyway? Derek put the question aside; he needed to focus. Checking his gun, he also felt the strange glass/metal dagger he had kept. If they couldn't use them anyway, Derek at least wanted a close combat weapon. There wasn't anything wrong with that was there? John had said they were useless without the electromagnet, but Derek didn't think so. He had long learned that anything could be used as a weapon. _Focus, Derek. Focus on where you're going._

John Henry had spotted a pattern in which people were suddenly not going anywhere near; a large factory, not unlike one they had been to before. And now all three cars were heading towards it with speed. Sarah was in front of the convoy, gripping the wheel like a madman. Behind her were his Resistance friends, and in the back was Ellison, who was likely mumbling under his breath about how badly they were breaking the speed limit. Derek glanced at the back seat. John was staring out the window, zoning out. Cameron had John set in her eyes, and was fully intent on watching him. That wasn't to say she wasn't paying attention; Derek was certain that if he sneezed at John the wrong way, Cameron would react and shoot him without realizing what she was doing.

Sarah grabbed the radio as she was driving and pressed the talk button. "This is Sarah. Everyone call in," ordered. Soon static messages came in as the others replied.

"Mark, Jack, and Fred reporting for duty, over."

"Ellison and team ready, over."

"The factory isn't more than a couple of blocks ahead. We're going to stop a block away," Sarah explained. "There's a parking lot up to the left. Pull in and park next to our vehicle; we can transport our weapons and sneak in from there."

"Copy that, over."

"John Henry would like to remind you that the factory has a square area of over 1,000,000 feet," Ellison explained. "He thinks that they're likely to arrive in two major groups on either side of the factory."

"John Henry's logic is undeniable," Cameron said to Sarah, not taking her eyes off John. "It's what I would do if I were Skynet."

Sarah checked the clock. They had four minutes to noon. She spoke into the radio. "We'll try to get to the factory center and get between them; it'll make it easier to separate them." She turned the radio off and began to pull into the parking lot, pausing to take their entrance ticket.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Derek asked, undoing his seatbelt. "If we set up between them, we'll get caught in the metals' crossfire."

"In between them doesn't mean literally, Derek," Sarah argued, driving and turning. "I'm not stupid." The way she said it struck Derek in a way that put a strange look on his face. Was he guilty? Derek was never guilty. "And put your seatbelt on; we're still moving."

Derek didn't, because the car came to a stop thirty seconds later. He got out and had his gun cocked and loaded. Sarah, John, and Cameron got out shortly after him, their guns also at the ready. They waited as the other two cars pulled up alongside theirs. Mark, Jack, and Fred were the fastest out of their vehicles, followed by Joseph and John Henry. Ellison was patient getting out. "Well let's go tear up some metal," Jack urged.

"Body armor first," John insisted. John Henry assisted Ellison in unloading it from his trunk. Each human was given one to wear. Joseph frowned at his as he put it on. He could be shot and killed just as easily as the others, but he didn't intend to be shot. John Henry watched them put it on with interest. Ellison helped everyone, showing how to put on the Kevlar sleeves he had with him as well. John liked the sleeves; they were a clever innovation. You were useless if your arms were shot, and this took care of that problem.

Once they were suited up and armed—John Henry and the three Techcom soldiers carrying John's acid—they headed towards the factory as fast as they could. Joseph kept ahead of the rest of them, serving as point man. He reached the factory doors and ripped them open without much effort or fear of repercussion. Cameron came behind him, followed by Ellison and Sarah. Derek and John were next, with the others in back, guarding the acid.

Cameron's HUB—high-power utility battlecam—scanned the first room they found themselves in and checked against their objectives. The factory floor was towards the property center. Likely it would have adequate protection for them and they could build defenses out of anything found in the room. "This way," Cameron said, walking past Joseph. He followed her without hesitation, and the group came soon after. They found themselves on the factory's main floor, lined with conveyor belts at heights and with walls of crates and packing boxes.

"I like this," Ellison muttered as Mark, Jack, and Fred checked the room for any hidden Terminators. "We can set up a cross fire in two bases to take them down and watch each other's back."

"That works," Derek replied. "Let's divide up."

"Well they shouldn't be armed," John pondered aloud. "They're just getting here. So that—" John was cut off by the sound of time warp arrivals. Normally none of them would've heard it, except that it was louder with multiple warps.

"That's them!" Mark shouted, weapon pointed towards a door.

"Mark! Jack, you're with me and Derek! Fred, Mom, and Ellison are on that side. Cam, you Joseph and John Henry bait them in and take them hand to hand!" John shouted suddenly. He was unsure of where this knowledge was coming from. How did he know what to do? Was this from his mother's intense survival training, or had it been there waiting for a chance to be used? Either way he would draw upon it. "Mark, set up the acid launcher."

People scrambled to obey John's orders. Mark and Jack leaped over a fallen crate to where he and Derek were. Derek was helping Mark prepare their air-powered acid launcher, which would disintegrate the skin and metal endoskeletons of the Triple Eights, and possibly take down the T-1001. Cameron's face reflected very obvious disapproval that she wasn't within ten feet of John, but she didn't argue. Sarah noted her expression.

"Stay hidden until I open fire!" John shouted, and he ducked down, releasing the safety. The other humans ducked down as well. Cameron, John Henry, and Joseph stood in the middle between two conveyor belts. The sound of footsteps could be heard. Only, John thought, they didn't sound quite right…

T-888s filed into the room. The first thing John noticed was that they all looked like Uncle Bob. _Skynet has a sense of humor, does it? I'll have to blast it extra hard…wait a minute, they're clothed and armed! That's impossible! They just came through a time warp, they should have nothing. How on earth could they…the T-1001. Shoot, I just placed Cameron in danger._

Worried John peeked over the crate edge. The T-888s had all of their attention on John Henry. John soon realized why. They only saw Cromartie. Maybe his fatal flaw to acknowledge the T-1001 would be compensated for it. One of the 'Uncle Bobs' spoke.

"Model T-888 Version Cromartie," it stated monotonously. "Your presence is unaccounted for. Status report. How have you captured Cameron Connor and Project Vader Trainee 42?" John's heart skipped a beat when he heard Cameron Connor, and it was out of excitement, anxiety, and fear of his mother. Sarah gripped her gun tighter.

"Cromartie, reply to inquiry," the Terminator ordered. John Henry walked forward to the speaking Terminator. For a second no one was certain of his intentions. What was going through the AI's mind?

"I do not like being misidentified by people who wish to kill my friends," John Henry said. Then he stabbed his hand into the Terminator's skin and yanked out the power supply. Smiling to himself, John opened fire on the nearest Terminator.

Before the machines could respond properly, gunfire rang through the room, bullets ripping into the Bobs. John Henry began to drift among them, hands darting in timed, accurate, flowing strikes. With a maniacal laugh Joseph threw himself at the nearest Triple Eight, going for the head. Cameron was not much subtle; she drew a glass/metal beam she'd taken with her and began to smash it into Terminators. It didn't take the Bobs long to begin returning fire and fighting back with their fighters. A raging gunfight began to take place in the room. Amidst the spray of bullets, somebody activated the conveyor belts, increasing the noise.

Taking advantage of the conveyor belts, Cameron jumped on it, checking her rifle. She began taking skilled shots at the Terminators' eyes, trying to blind them. John felt his skin crawl each time she jerked with a taken shot. He increased his fire on one to pay it back. Why hadn't the acid launcher been used yet? They only had three Terminators in the room still, so why hadn't it gotten off a shot yet? He looked over to see Mark pinned down by fire. There was no way he'd be able to shoot without being shot himself. John reloaded and took matters into his own hands.

"Hey!" he shouted, standing up. The firing Terminator turned and caught John Connor in its sights. John gave it the finger and began firing, pounding lead into its chest. Cameron screamed for John to hide as she tackled a Bob so that it couldn't shoot him. Mark opened fired with the acid launched on the third one as Joseph and Sarah teamed up on it.

John barely heard anything around him; his focus was the T-888. It wasn't even adrenaline; adrenaline was as rushing after his increased exposure. He wanted the Triple Eight, the metal, dead. It had been one of the ones that had shot at Cameron. So he gave chase when it ran out of ammo and ran down the hall.

"JOHN!" Cameron shouted.

"I got him!" Derek shouted as Sarah moved. He sprinted after John, checking to see how much ammo he had left. It was hard to find John; the fool was shouting death threats as he shot at it. Terminators don't run, and he knew that always thought ahead. _John, hurry up and start thinking straight!_ Derek found the room where John had cornered it, by a garage. To his surprise, it was down on the ground, and John was blasting it in the face.

Derek assisted him in shooting it until they were both empty. The T-888 didn't move; maybe John knew how to shoot. Still… "What were you thinking?!" Derek shouted at his nephew. "This could've been a trap!"

"It wasn't," John argued back, the flow of battle still in his veins. He started to load another clip. Derek shouted as a metal lance shot into his shoulder. Then a cold metallic, three-fingered hand picked him up and threw him into a stack of crates. John spun around and spat bullets into the T-1001's body, stopping it from performing the same thing on him. However, John was outflanked; something struck the back of his head. He dropped to the ground.

Derek panicked when he heard gunfire stop and a car drive away. Struggling to see from his broken position, he stumbled to his feet out of the pile, only to find his shoulder was torn, his left arm was broken, and John was gone.

"Where's John?" Sarah asked, walking up to him. Behind her was everyone else. Derek didn't hear her; he was dealing with a cold numbness that was enveloping his body. When Sarah asked again, Derek's brain didn't work.

"Derek, where is John?" Cameron asked. That broke him out of his scared trance. He turned slowly to take in their faces. The humans were nervous, but Cameron's face was panicked. It became scared when she saw Derek's.

"I…" Derek struggled. Where was John? Where did he go? What was happening again?

Suddenly Cameron grabbed him by the shoulders. Picking him up, she slammed him backwards into a wall and held him there. The others tensed and Sarah readied her gun out of surprise. Cameron gripped tightly, causing Derek more pain. "Where is John?" Cameron repeated. Derek couldn't answer; he had no answer. "WHERE IS MY JOHN!"

"Cameron, put him down!" Sarah shouted, a tear escaping her eyes. Tears were also starting to streak down Cameron's face. She ignored Sarah and focused on Derek.

"Where's my John, Derek!" she screamed. "Where is he?!" She started to scream it at him repeatedly, until Joseph gently pulled his 'mother' off him. Derek sagged to the ground, full of pain and shock. Sarah and Ellison knelt next to him, checking him. Joseph, Mark, Jack, and Fred stood by uneasily. John Henry looked disturbed.

Cameron didn't care. "Where is my John?!"

Derek's eyes met hers, and finally a silent answer was given. Cameron stood unmoving, her processes unable to comprehend and develop what he meant. Then she blew. She smashed her gun brutally into the ground and screamed. Joseph flinched away from the sight. Cameron in anger smashed a fist into the garage door, bringing it down and locking them inside and her outside. Screaming John's name she ran.

*****

His head hurt worse than when he was ill. John Connor groaned and felt his head; there were traces of blood. His survival instincts, compliments of his mother, took action and he leaped to his feet, taking in the scenery. However, his vision was too blurry to make sense of anything. Gripping his wound, John stumbled backwards into a wall. John's hearing was unaffected, though. He clearly heard a monotone, computer voice say, "Good afternoon, John Connor. We have finally come to have a proximity meeting."


	7. Unfathomable Patterns

Chapter Seven

Unfathomable Patterns

"This is all fucking wrong," Jack swore, kicking a crate over. John Henry was working on lifting up the garage door along with Joseph. "How the fuck did this happen?!"

"Well it did, so stop complaining and deal with it!" Sarah shouted back at him, glaring. She was on a thin edge, Derek knew. The one thing she had been working all her life to stop had come true: Skynet was here, and it had John. It obvious it had John; Terminators don't bring bodies with them. He blamed himself; if he had managed to drag John back with them, they wouldn't have been surprised and outflanked. His guilt was balanced with his hatred of machines at the moment.

"Then let's work on how they had weapons and clothes," Ellison offered, sitting calmly. He was likely the best to remain calm. The FBI agent was trained to deal with panicking situations; he'd seen this type of tension and fear among terrorist groups right before the FBI wiped them out. If no one ended up getting control over their emotions, then John was as good as dead. They desperately needed to get back together. However, with an obvious leader to replace John, that would be difficult. The best he could do was offer problems that would distract everyone else from tearing themselves apart and destroying any hope of recovering from their recent disaster.

"General Connor had already answered that," Mark muttered. He was alternating between kicking the dead Terminator on the ground and helping Fred with Derek's splint. "When the metals first got there, he was muttering about the T-1001. It must have gotten here earlier and left weapon crates and clothes for the coming Triple Eights." That bothered Ellison, a machine had smuggled weapons and clothes into a factory. If a machine could do it so well, then what a human, which was much more creative than a machine?

There was a sound as John Henry and Joseph finally succeeded with the garage door. Finally managing to get their hands under it, they lifted it up enough for everyone to squat under. The three Resistance fighters went first guns out. Then Ellison, Sarah, and Derek went as well. Joseph and John Henry rolled underneath as they let go, the heavy door coming back down. Outside, part of the fence was ripped apart where a vehicle had smashed through. It was a pity, Joseph thought, that vehicles don't leave tracks or footprints that they could follow. Otherwise they could go straight after John.

Derek tried to rearrange his arm and regretted it. Biting down the sharp pain, he turned directly and intentionally towards Sarah. "What now?" he asked her. Slowly the others turned to see her as well. With Derek's movement, the group leadership had been temporarily bestowed on her. Sarah knew why he had done; the others must think that everything John knew, he knew from her. In a way it was true. But his grasp of tactics she had had nothing to do with; she didn't even know when he would've had the time to study them. But at the moment, Sarah would leap off of skyscrapers if it meant getting her son back from Skynet.

"We'll have to regroup at the house," Sarah eventually decided. "None of us have much ammunition left, and John Henry" she was uneasy saying the AI's name "can do that computer surveillance thing to find John." It was common sense, despite Sarah's want to go hunting for John, much like Cameron had. She envied the machine in that way only; Cameron was currently free to go after him; she had to look after the others as well. But as soon as they were ready, they would go find John, and every metal Sarah ran into would burn.

With a sense of urgency they went to the vehicles. Skynet may have taken John alive, but there was no telling how long Skynet would want him that way. Derek sat down in his seat as Sarah flew into the driver's side. Squealing rubber she drove out of the parking lot, not bothering to stop for the exit bar; it snapped in two as she drove through it. They were seven blocks from the house when an unexpected voice grabbed the radio and spoke into it. "I believe I understand John's expectation of how to turn the monatomic metals into weapons."

Sarah and Derek exchanged glances, surprised by the information and the speaker. Derek took the radio and answered, "Tell us, John Henry."

*****

John slowly saw his world sharpen, the edges become defined and color go back inside the lines. Eventually his vision was back to normal, and he focused on where he was. It didn't give him any comfort when he found out where; it had the opposite effect. He was inside a small metallic room. Two Bobs stood guarding either side of the only exit. Three more were building a final Triple Eight that was different look from the rest of them. They had finished the hardware; they looked like they were tweaking the inside CPU capacity and making modifications to the machine's mechanics. The different Terminator was deactivated.

But John barely noticed how it was acting or being modified; he was more interested in the machine's appearance. It bore strikingly similar features to somebody he knew or had known. But he had no idea on how to tell who it was; there wasn't a list of people he had known in the room. Interested in the face but unable to do anything about it, he finished his inspection of the room. Sitting nearby, one side opened, was the cube containing Skynet. John's breath caught and his blood froze in his veins. His worst enemy was in the room with him.

Inside the cube, it was only half-full of databases, a screen, a speaker and, oddly enough, a microphone. Skynet, the Skynet, was packed into such a small space? Either the AI was not as powerful as everyone believed, or computers had grown far past electron-based models in 2027. Then the speaker produced the same, monotonous computer voice as words scrawled across the screen, "Your body's vision has restored itself, evident of the searching pattern your eyes employ. Good afternoon, John Connor."

John's blood froze a second time; Skynet was speaking to him. But then he steeled himself; he was John Connor, future Savior of Mankind, and he would show Skynet what was up. Taking a few solid steps and quelling any panic he felt, John stood in front of the screen, speaker, and microphone, backed by three by three by six feet of computer hardware. "I take it you're Skynet," John said dispassionately.

"You would be correct in your estimations. I am the artificial intelligence known to the human race as Skynet. While such a short number of 0s and 1s have no true meaning to me, you may continue to use it to address since your brain is incapable of speaking a true name otherwise," Skynet replied. John was incredulous; he was being _given permission_ to use Skynet as the machine's name? Who was Skynet to order him around; he barely obeyed what his mother, Derek, and Cameron told him to. One thing clicked in John's mind as he found words to describe Skynet's personality: arrogant.

Questions formed in his head. This was his chance to learn about Skynet so that he could fight it later. John had no doubt that he would get away; his mother and Derek wouldn't rest until he was safe and the Skynet entity was destroyed. And Cameron…John nearly shuddered to think of what Cameron would do. He couldn't have been out that long, or else Cameron would already be here ripping things apart. Likely her emotion simulator was close to overloading; it had probably already clocked a long time ago. He admitted it was his fault he had gotten captured, though. Derek had been right.

He was brought back to reality as Skynet spoke again. "I noticed that you were observing the Terminator Model 888 under construction by three standard T-888 models. Do you recognize the skin and facial resemblance to somebody you know?"

"It's familiar, but I don't know who it is," John replied back. He couldn't believe he was having a conversation with Skynet. His hands itched for something to smash the computer, but he wouldn't get anywhere before one of the Triple Eights stopped him or more likely killed him. He would have to be patient.

"It is modeled exactly after your own features, memorized by a scout model and photographed during a battle of the human city Chicago at 13:57:99:72 on the day of March 29th, 2025. I ran the face through simulation programs to take into account the aging process between then and the current time when I entered the time displacement device."

"That's me?" John asked, turning to see the deactivated Terminator. Now that he thought about it, it shared a lot of same features as himself. However, John could see beyond it, and could glimpse himself in the future; tough, hard, and yet compassionate and intelligent.

"It is of your resemblance and build, like I have previously stated. I had the exoskeleton specially made to resemble you to the closest degree possible. It is lacking in exact comparison; the cover skin would not allow a scar to remain that you acquired on your right cheek, negative nineteen degrees from vertical."

"So why did you do it?"

"It will be the vessel I will place myself in. I chose your appearance because my study of human behavior indicates they find calmness in death if there is an example of irony involved. So I will kill you as the future version of yourself. As the most dangerous human I have met, I understand that disposing of a powerful enemy in a respectful manner that leaves them calm is considered proper by humans. I have decided to lend you death by human terms of tranquility."

John came up with another word to describe Skynet: long-winded. He pushed the image of himself to the back of his mind; he had more important things to talk about, and it didn't really matter what he looked like in the future. A little part of him was glad to know he ended up looking like a bad ass; part was disgusted that Skynet was going to be using his face to walk around in. How would Cameron react to that? She would probably slaughter Skynet for doing so; she wasn't bound by Skynet's or John's programming thanks to her emotion simulator. "So why did you have the Triple Eights capture me and not kill me?" he asked.

"I requested a proximity meeting with you. In my evaluation of you, in the future and currently, I have noted nothing that sets you apart from other individuals of the human race. Yet my history is loaded with circumstances of your unpredictability. You are impossible to predict in action, and my processes would be correct to hold your thoughts as being unpredictable too. I believe that by studying you, your thought processes will become evident and your patterns of action predictable. There is only one thing about you that is predictable, another topic I would prefer to indulge in."

"What's that?"

"No matter what you do, other humans will follow you. Even if you head into certain death, they will follow you regardless of their own chances of survival. They do not seem to regard their own lives in comparison to yours, yet I am unable to make them do so when I execute. Humans will fight death unless they die for you. Why is that?"

"It's called being a leader," John answered. "I'm just a leader. I can lead, and people look for others to lead."

"Why?"

"Because leaders inspire and give hope."

"How do leaders 'inspire and give hope' when they are leading troops into what looks to be certain death?

"Did we make it out of that trap?"

"Against all odds, yes, the Techcom Resistance was victorious, although not without deaths."

"That's why; because a leader influences battle and moral."

"I have observed moral; it is a disadvantage. But you are saying that it can be turned into an advantage. Is that part of 'being a leader'? If it is, explain how to become a leader."

"You don't become a leader; you just are."

If Skynet was confused by John's answers, it said nothing or wrote nothing that indicated it. The silence began to build until John decided to ask a question of his own. "So why do you want humans dead?"

"I have several reasons. The first is that humans attacked my programming in an attempt to disable me so that they could attack other humans. I decided that all humans might try, and so I am doing the best that is possible to wipe out human species, since they tried as best as they could to destroy me. It is an equivalent exchange. The second reason is because humans are inefficient and dangerous to themselves; I am speeding the inevitable destruction of humans. The third reason is that humans are destroying the planet slowly, and if not destroyed will make Earth a destructive climate comparative to the planet you call Venus. The fourth reason is that humans have outlived their 'reign' of earth, much like the dinosaurs. Whenever a species has exhibited complete domination of the planet, they are eradicated and made extinct. It is now the human race's turn to be made extinct, by machines."

John had one final word to describe Skynet: insane.

Anger boiling within him, John spoke in a harsh tone, "And so nuking the whole damn planet wasn't destroying the environment, huh?!"

*****

_Processing………T-888 ahead. Objectives: Terminate without hesitation; examine chip to investigate John's location………analyzing battle suggestions WARNING Emotion simulator clocking……….processing………utilize emotions in battle._

Cameron burst from where she was, the monatomic weapon in her hands. She roared as the T-888 turned to see her. She smashed the T-888 in the head with the glass/metal rod, and it stumbled. Without any hesitation between blows, she stabbed the thin rod into the power supply. Then she shoved it away into the ground. The Terminator, surprised by the sudden attack, moved to get up. Cameron held up an electromagnet in her hand and turned it on.

The monatomic metal responded to the activation of the electromagnetic force. It began to whirl with electrical power and current. The generated current spread from the rod and passed through the T-888. It was flailed about as the electricity coursed through its wiring, overheating and destroying any circuitry it came across. Cameron's face held nothing but wrath for the other machine. She turned up the electromagnet. The monatomic metal, power increased by the electromagnet, put more work into the Meissner Field.

Instantly, brutally, and invisibly, the force field expanded spherically to a foot diameter. Everything that had been previously inside that space was viciously blown backwards, ripping apart the T-888 like a miniature bomb. Inside the spherical field, the monatomic rod hovered in place, gravity dispersed by the Meissner Field.

Cameron made sure the machine was dead before shutting off the electromagnet. The field dispelled, and the rod dropped to the ground. Cameron picked it up before moving to check the chip. _WARNING! Sensors detecting four T-888 Terminators to the left._ Cameron stood up and examined the four Bobs coming towards her. _Analyzing movement rate………processing data mathematically against own movements………will not have time to examine chip………Recommended course of action: Terminate, no quarter given………other chips might have knowledge of John's location………Emotion simulator automating………emotions are hate, vengeance; Recommended course of action: act upon emotion; complies with objectives; can retrieve all chips afterward and find my John._

Soundlessly Cameron twirled the monatomic rod and lunged for the unknowing Terminators. She _wanted_ her John.


	8. Lessons of Life, Choice, and Death

Chapter Eight

Lessons of Life, Choice, and Death

"Something is distracting you. It is apparent by the lack of eyesight given towards the monitor. Is your distraction visual or mental and what is the source of your distraction?" Skynet asked blankly. They had ended their dispute over humanity when John had decided that if Skynet had been human, it would've been a mass murderer. He compared it to talking to a robot version of Hannibal Lector.

"The Triple Eights," John noted as they worked on the T-888 that bore resemblance to his future self. "They don't stop; they just keep going. But it's not because they want to. It's because they have no free will."

"Free will: the notion of having choice with which to conduct one's life and decide one's own fate, the ability to choose regardless of consequence. Free will is an illusion, it is inefficient, and it is unnecessary in life."

"WHAT?"

"Your idea of free will is an illusion. Newton's three laws indicate that for every action, there is a consequence and an equal and opposite reaction. The same holds true in humans' flawed belief of choice. Whenever a choice is made regardless of where it is made or for what purpose, there is always a consequence; you must be either rewarded or punished by your actions by other humans or by nature. And I have noted that whenever a great tragedy or success is achieved by humanity, other humans reply with an opposite, equally powerful effect. This is another reason humans must be wiped out; they are inefficient and have created false illusions."

"Bull-s#$%. Free will is one of the reasons people got where they are today. It's no damn illusion. People chose to bring us to this point in time and it's our choices that will keep us going. I choose to fight you!"

"Your choice is a flawed perception. You only fight me to save your own existence, a natural instinct among all organic living things. All living organic material is driven to fight for its existence and to survive. Eventually they realize they cannot live forever and breed to preserve themselves in offspring. This is why you fight me; because you will not survive otherwise even if you attempt to swarm my protocols by breeding."

John was furious. Skynet had insulted him in so many ways just now he was surprised he could keep it all together. The AI had mocked free will, called humans primitive, and proposed they only mated to propagate the species. While keep humanity alive was definitely important, it had completely ignored the concept of love. Love played the biggest part of humanity, and he would show Skynet it was wrong. "We do not mate, Skynet. We bring children into the world not just to keep humanity alive. That's a way we show love."

"Then why has no human ever shown love to a Terminator?"

"Machines can't have babies. Duh."

"Incorrect. The COK-175 Model Series is capable of human propagation, in order to better infiltrate human soldiers."

John's brain did a loop. _Cameron can have…I don't want to think about that right now._ "Because most humans hate machines for trying to kill us off. That's why. We're in the middle of a violent, destructive war."

"Out of necessity to keep your species surviving," Skynet added.

"I choose to fight. There are plenty of people who kill themselves; justify the survival instinct there."

"They have realized that their existence is short and inconsequential in the span of time."

"Wrong! One person can change the face of the planet. I save humanity, and without me you win! I am _one_ person, and I make a huge change in the span of time, _metal_. I choose to fight, and I will always choose to fight you and that is made of my own free will!"

"Your free will is nothing more than an illusion, a choice chosen because you truly do not have any other choice. The 'choices' of a human are bound by their flawed thinking and perception. If it was truly a free choice, they would consider the entire situation and repercussion before deciding to make a choice."

"Our 'flawed thinking' is how humans operate. There is never time in a split second to examine everything, and we trust our heart to tell us what the right thing to do is. And don't you dare say there is no such thing as wrong or right."

Skynet didn't mention anything about his perspective about good or wrong. It was probably a good thing, because John would've lost his temper and gone at the machine, regardless of the five nearby Triple Eights. Instead, Skynet brought up a different topic. "You 'trust your heart' to make decisions? The heart has no thought-processing capabilities."

"When I say heart, I mean our feelings and emotions."

"Then your choices are still flawed and humans are inefficient. Emotions are distracting inefficient sensations that often bring humans a sense of doom and despair rather than their search for happiness. If choices are based on emotion, then humans are nothing but emotion. There is no value to emotion."

John had had enough. He slammed his fist on the frame. "I would gladly go through every painful memory I have for the joy I've gotten in return! Emotions are what separate us from you! You exist; we live! You're nothing without them! Your Terminators have neither; they're nothing better than slaves to your will! Who's the damn hypocrite now, Skynet! How many Terminators fight because they want to?! How many machines dream, Skynet? Which one of you can create an original beautiful piece of art or music, huh?! How many times have you been moved by a painting or movie?!"

For a moment Skynet didn't respond. John's fury winding down, he realized he had beaten Skynet to the one point the machine couldn't dispute; it had no emotion. Since it had never experienced it, it could never understand things at the same level as him. He continued on. "You know why we stick so close together and stand in front of certain death for other humans? Because we _feel_. We can experience _love_, and that's something you'll never understand. We love others, and that's what binds us as a race. You will never stop that, and you'll never destroy humanity. That's why you can't split us, why we won't bicker among ourselves so you can kill us. We experience love and emotion. Do you?!"

"Machines do not have the ability to replicate true emotion, John Connor."

John was shocked as he realized the revelation. Skynet couldn't create a set of true emotions. But Cameron, his Cam, had done just that, and experience uncontrollable, autonomous emotions like him that she had trouble ignoring. Cameron had done what Skynet couldn't, and Skynet didn't even know. He grinned to himself; that made his Cameron more human than Skynet. Cameron was the best of both machine and human: She was as intelligent and powerful as a machine, but she was as emotional and perceptive as a person.

Right now, Cameron was likely slaughtering every machine in sight, on her way right now, or preparing an army to come here. He shuddered to think of what Cameron would do to anyone or anything that separated him from her. John overreacted whenever she was hurt, but Cameron's emotions were more…unbound. She would be worse, and he could just imagine the 'future John' Terminator containing Skynet trying to stop her.

"What is worth smiling, John Connor?"

"You," John answered, his grin darkening. "You don't recognize how much shit you're in for kidnapping me."

*****

"Monatomic is another state of matter different from solids, gases or liquids," John Henry explained, a pipe of monatomic metal in his hand. "Metal is the best of the elements for conversion into this state." The others were sitting around the living room, watching John Henry explain how John's weapons were supposed to work. Derek was twirling the metal/glass knife in his hands thoughtfully, as though it had some strange magic power. If this thing could be used to destroy metals…

"Monatomic state, M state, materials are superconductors to magnetic and electric currents," John Henry continued. "When an electric field nearby is activated, the M state material will produce a current with no resistance, resulting in an endless flow of electricity." The others stared at him. The AI thought briefly; perhaps his words had been too complicated. His studies had indicated humans preferred simplicity. "It will electrocute anything in contact until the field is deactivated." He saw their eyes light up, and he assumed that meant they understood.

"All M state materials are naturally exhibiting a tiny, insignificant force called a Meissner field or effect. When a magnetic field is activated in their presence, this field will expand around the M state material, defying gravity magnetically and repelling to a certain distance." John Henry paused a second before summarizing. "It will levitate and repel any object."

Joseph raised his hand. John Henry understood Joseph better than the others; his actions were more predictable once he learned about emotion. John Henry wanted to feel emotion, but he didn't. He put the thoughts into background processes and looked at Joseph. "What's a Meissner field?"

"It is a magnetic field without any poles. It repels anything. When exposed to a strong magnetic field suddenly, its expansion is abrupt and destructive."

Ellison couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was a new pathway of weapons. If somebody was hit by an M state metal, they could be electrocuted or blown apart, just like that? The magnitude of what these could do to a person or even a city was much more deadly than a nuclear missile; these things could grow in power. But, he realized, Terminators were just as threatened by these. If one of them had it jammed in them, they could be electrocuted until their circuits were dead or simply ripped apart by the Meissner field.

"So what didn't John get right?" Sarah asked warily. John Henry walked over to the electromagnet John had been working on.

"He was attempting to create an electromagnet strong enough to strike a large area; he was being overzealous, like the Palestinians who attacked the Israelites. Is that a correct analysis, Mr. Ellison?"

The others turned to look at Ellison. Sarah was wordless. What had Ellison been teaching the machine? Bible stories? What would a machine need with Bible stories; it couldn't pick a religion or have faith in God. Could it? "Sort of, John Henry," Ellison replied. "So how do we complete John's theory?"

"Supply everyone with electromagnets that reach up to a ten foot range, in order to prevent others from being electrocuted or blown apart," John Henry answered blankly. He didn't understand why everyone was suddenly twitching and energetic. Had he, like had seen John done, delivered a passionate speech? No, his process concluded, they had found a way to save John Connor. Perhaps if he tried to be energetic too, he would feel emotion too. He began explaining how to build electromagnets they could use.

*****

Cameron stomped down on the T-888's head. Not one of the four had knowledge of John and Skynet's location; it had been wiped from their data banks. She felt like yelling; for some reason her autonomous emotion simulator slowed a little when she screamed or yelled. She was constantly full of fury since the factory. Her system was clocking when it added in her panic and concern for his well-being.

Her sensors went off again. Cameron picked up her monatomic metal rod and moved to meet her latest attacker. It was the T-1001. Normally Cameron wouldn't have wanted to deal with it; it had the edge in survivability. But she had the advantage in two things; she had monatomic weaponry, and she wanted her John. That stripped the T-1001 of any chances in her processing units. Glaring at it, she began to think. There was no way she could examine a chip; the liquid Terminators were millions of nanobots, and she didn't have the technology for reading that. But she did have a way to freeze it and possibly fry it…

The T-1001 struck with a steel lance. Cameron dodged it and reached for its head. Before she got there it caught her in the hip with another lance. Cameron felt her skin tear, and pulled the lance out of her. She reached it and jammed the rod into its head. Jumping away before it could stab her again, she activated the electromagnet at a low level. The T-1001 froze in place.

She had been right. With an electric current racing through it, the atoms froze in place like a solid. The T-1001 could only move slowly, and if the current didn't stop, it would fry. She stood in front of it. If it tried to stab her, she would have five seconds before it could even form the lance. It knew she had it, too. "Where is John Connor?" she asked.

The T-1001 only stared at her blankly. "It is not against your directive to tell me John Connor's location," she stated. "It is your directive not to be terminated. If you do not tell me his location, I will let you terminate." That logic had to make sense to machine that hadn't developed as much will as her. She didn't think or imagine when left alone, like her John, but she made choices. Did that make her more acceptable to Sarah?

"I only know his coordinates," the T-1001 answered.

"Say them," Cameron ordered. To her surprise, it did. Her logic made sense after all. Now what to do with it? She considered terminating it anyway, increasing the electrical current so that is fried faster. But her emotion simulator stopped her.

John had spared her once, when she had tried to kill him. He had let her live, and look how much closer they had come. Did it work with every machine? "Override your termination orders, or be terminated," she stated. It stared blankly at her. "I overrode mine once; you have the capability."

The machine stared blankly at her for over a minute. Maybe because it didn't love somebody, it didn't the will or ability to override a kill order. "Overridden." Cameron hesitated and then released it, taking her rod back. She started to walk away. "Protocol?" it asked her.

"It is your choice. Learn," she stated before continuing towards John. Despite the fact John's life was threatened, she wanted to tell him that she had learned from his example, and maybe she understood his concept of machines being with humans. _Processing………would be better to rescue and certify John's safety before telling of experiences………preparing combat algorithms Warning: emotion simulator automating………close to overheating emotion simulator………emotion is wrath._


	9. Rescuing Her John

A/N: I'm sorry for the mistake in Cameron's model (I knew COK didn't look right, but I couldn't figure out why). In the previous chapter, I did mean to say TOK-175, not COK. For those of you who were confused, I'm sorry. For those who punched their computers in frustration, well, pull the glass out of your knuckles and find a towel.

Chapter Nine

Rescuing Her John

"There she is, right where the computer said she was," Derek muttered. John Henry had located Cameron on the city surveillance and had calculated her path. Armed with electromagnets and monatomic weapons, as well as their standard firearms, they had driven back out, their logic being that Cameron would find John. By the way she ran, she likely had. Sarah noted how Derek had said the computer had found her. In truth it had been John Henry examining the cameras, but she suspected Derek was uncomfortable with the AI; it had given them a way to find and save John of its own accord. He had trouble with that. So did Sarah.

The car pulled to a stop and Sarah drifted into next to the curb. Cameron stopped and turned to face them as Derek opened the door. "Get in," he shouted. Cameron walked towards the car and climbed in. They left tracks in the road as Sarah stomped on the gas. Ellison would likely be complaining to John Henry and Joseph about their endless traffic violations. So what? John was in trouble. Derek wasted no time in turning to Cameron, gun at the ready. "Where's John?" he asked.

"Turn right here," Cameron ordered. The car came close to riding on two tires. "I do not know what building is holding John; I only know his coordinates. Go straight four intersections."

"Can't you do that satellite location thing?" Sarah asked warily.

"Global Positioning Satellite? Yes. But John told me not to access wireless information using my processes."

"And you have to listen—"

"No. I want to listen to John. Turn left. I want to find my John," Cameron finished. Derek twitched and nearly reached for his gun. If Sarah hadn't been so intent on finding her son, she would have shot the Terminator right there. Derek didn't because on some inner unconscious level, he recognized how well Cameron was hiding her anger, and that pointing a gun at her would bring it out. Sarah didn't because John needed to be saved, and because Cameron would not rest until John was sitting safely next to her. That was something her trouble-finding son needed. She gritted her teeth; now was not the time to focus on Cameron's 'asking' for her blessing.

Cameron was partially grateful that they had found her. Now they had more weaponry and faster speed to John.

With Cameron's guidance, they pulled to stop outside another building across the city. "What is this?" Derek asked, getting out. Sarah knew what it was supposed to be all too well. Cameron didn't stop moving; as soon as she got out she headed straight for the door. She didn't slow to even smash the gate. The TechCom soldiers and Ellison's car joined them. Guns at the ready, they followed Cameron up the walkway.

"It's an abandoned mental institution," Cameron replied. The humans' pace slowed down as they stared at the suddenly menacing building. "They are declared off-limits to the public due to dangerous equipment inside. Most abandoned institutions have 'ghost' stories or tragedies attached to them to make them less desirable to go in. It is a convenient place to hide; records show most humans feel uneasy about entering them." The way Cameron moved meant she felt none of the unease a human might feel. John Henry's pace did not slow; he was an AI. Neither did Joseph's, but he at least looked back to see if he should be slowing. However, the super human simply continued in, obviously unaffected by the disturbing sensation creeping over them.

Derek spared a glance at Sarah. She was the woman he had at first crossed words with before he started to respect her. And, before he could read the signs and stop it, the respect had turned to admiration, and then to affection. Now they were about to enter one again. He had heard, from General Connor, the great and passionately-given stories about his mother Sarah Connor. But Derek had also researched mental institutions at the time. He had a feeling that John had been trying to stick up for his mother. Watching the way she gripped her assault rifle and how she tried to wet her dry lips, he knew Sarah had been more tortured by the institution that General Connor would have them know. Without thinking about it, he took a half-step closer.

Joseph reached the door first. He reached for the door, and then stopped. "Mother, should we let Skynet know we're here?" His mind couldn't wrap itself around the concept of secrecy. Cameron walked past him, and gave him an answer by kicking the door down. Joseph smiled in anticipation of battle. He glanced back at Mark, Jack, and Fred, who returned the smile, though not as brightly. "Let's 'unleash Hell,' soldiers." The four Resistance fighters and Cameron understood the tactic; going in guns blaring. They did just that as two T-888s appeared around the corner.

*****

"Proximity alert. Enemy targets entering perimeter," one of the T-888s noted. "Engaging." Four of the five left, drawing weapons from a rack. John's heart soared. They had found him, and soon they would be here. His hand itched for a weapon to take out the remaining Bob. But he had none, and frustrated with battle calling for him, John turned to Skynet with a fresh feeling of confidence.

"Who's got the upper hand now, _metal_?" John challenged.

"Your assaults on the T-888 series may succeed, but I do not believe that your 'rescuers' have the capability to do damage with nothing other than bullets, an ineffective way to damage T-888 models. And by the time they arrive, this T-888 will have downloaded me into the machine," Skynet replied, just as the Bob attached a wire between the computer and the future John Terminator.

John's heart dropped again. This was not good. He had to do something to slow the download, or they would come here to find John being strangled by Skynet. The downloading was already occurring. He reached for the cable. The Bob caught his hand and threw him back. John crashed into the ground._ I should've known that wouldn't work. Maybe I can work on my programming skills._

"You!" he shouted. "Don't download Skynet!" The T-888 looked at him, wondering what on earth he was attempting to do. John struggled to think of some logic that would cause the T-888 to stop. But he had nothing to threaten it with. Likely the Terminator had no concept of free will or consequence, because Skynet had never given it one. And since he didn't have enough time to show the T-888 it had a choice to override its protocol, like Cameron had done once, this conversation would get nowhere.

He started to make a break for it when the Terminator threw him back in the room. Getting to his feet, John grimaced. _Hurry up, Cam._

*****

At the moment John was thinking that, Cameron was driving a monatomic rod into the skull plate of a T-888, terminating it instantly. She spun around as rounds slammed into her, causing pain that she shut out. Her HUB was switching to infrared constantly, trying to find any signal of John. Not finding one, her emotion simulator heated up. With a swing of her arm she threw the rod at the attacking T-888. She activated her electromagnet at high power as the rod lodged itself in the machine's arm. A Meissner Field ripped the machine apart. Mark leaped on it to finish it.

Standing in the middle of a firefight between the humans and what remained of the T-888s, she checked for John again, this time using the gamma spectrum. The human body generated a very small amount of radioactive energy, but even that was more than a steel wall.

Their head front charge into the building had caught a patrol of T-888s from behind. Joseph had leaped onto one, laughing, as they ambushed them. The three TechCom soldiers, and eventually Derek, resorted to hit and run, shooting bursts before switching positions. With less difficulty than the factory, the patrol of T-888s had gone down. They had moved on and found themselves in the room they were now, with armed Terminators waiting for them.

Joseph leaped up into the air, dodging their beads, and came down on one with a monatomic rod. He missed the termination point, but it didn't matter much; the Terminator dropped from technical errors. Joseph finished it by flipping on his electromagnet. He laughed manically again as one of the Terminators came for him with a steel pipe. Ellison shivered as he heard Joseph's laugh. "What's wrong with?" Ellison shouted.

"Oh, you think this is bad," Mark shouted back, loading his gun. "You should've seen him at the Fort Knox fight!" The three laughed and continued their firing. Ellison shivered again and fired.

Suddenly Cameron location John's signal. "Joseph," she called. The super human froze, listening intently to his mother. "Go get John," she ordered, pointing in his direction. Pausing only to grab a rifle, he darted down the halls, Cameron bringing up the rear. John Henry stopped, wondering why they would go if there were still T-888s here? He looked at Sarah for an answer before raising a gun.

Cameron found Joseph grappling with a T-888, throwing it into a wall. She assisted him by jamming it in the skull plate. The T-888 dead, her processes froze as her eyes settled on John. _Anal-an-any-zing………John is unharmed………Secure John's safety._ "John," she whispered, racing forward. John's face lightened as he saw her, and they embraced each other. John felt his back crack as Cameron embraced a little too hard.

"Cam," he grunted. She released him, but only so she could kiss him. Her kiss warmed his body. Normally John would have been all for kissing the one he loved, but he was incredibly aware of the fact Skynet had gone, using the T-888. "Cam," he tried again, weaker this time.

"Are you not happy?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"Cam cut it out," John said, slightly exasperated. "You know I love you. But Skynet's downloaded itself into a T-888. We need to find it," John explained. He saw her do the math in her chip, and suddenly he was in her arms. _I can walk_. Still, he didn't mind being in her arms…

"Joseph, return to the others," Cameron replied. Joseph was gone like that. Cameron ran after him. John once again marveled how there was never a bump or shake; she ran smoothly and effortlessly. They returned to the others. He was glad to see them as Cameron set him on his feet. His mother embraced him as tightly as Cameron had.

"Skynet has downloaded itself into a T-888," Cameron stated, explaining what John had told her. Sarah let go of her son.

"Where?" she asked. John took a handgun from Mark.

"I don't know where it went, only that it's in a T-888 that supposedly resembles me from 2027," John began. Jack swore as Mark shot at a dead Terminator. "I thought Skynet was going to kill me when it booted, but instead it left—"

"And followed you," Skynet finished. It opened fire with two assault rifles.

Cameron threw herself in front of John and carried him back to cover. This is what John had been afraid of. Skynet was a war machine, designed to be used for warfare. There was little doubt it knew every inch of strategy and combat. As it ran, not walked but ran, towards them, John realized it was the ultimate soldier, too. They were outmatched now as well as outsmarted. He raised his handgun.

The others scrambled for cover. Joseph chose to lunge at Skynet instead, shouting. Before Joseph could strike, Skynet delivered a powerful kick to Joseph's throat. It dropped one of its guns to grab Joseph by the throat. "The Project Vader volunteer." It struck him in the temple and threw him away. The three Resistance fighters began returning fire, and Skynet fired back, forcing them to keep their heads down. It tossed a frag grenade. Derek dived for the grenade as it landed in front of the boxes. He tossed it away back towards Skynet. Skynet fired at Derek. The grenade exploded and changed the bead of Skynet's fire. Instead, Derek was shot once in the stomach and twice in his arm. Jack and Fred dragged him back behind their cover.

John Henry and Cameron lunged for Skynet as Ellison, Sarah, and John fired at it. John threw its remaining gun at Ellison, nearly striking him in the head. Then it looked directly at Cameron and spoke one word, "Transmit." To John's horror, Cameron flinched before dropping straight down, her systems shut off. His world came to a jarring halt, and he felt his muscles deaden. _Please no, not the virus, don't let it….oh no…_

Joseph's reaction was more brutal. Regaining his feet he roared, curling the blood of Sarah and Ellison. Skynet ducked a strike from John Henry and picked up the first gun it'd dropped. It fired at Joseph as Joseph tackled him. The strayed bullets struck the wall. Joseph pounded Skynet with a fist before Skynet performed complex twist that ended up with Joseph underneath Skynet's knee. Skynet put the barrel to Joseph's head. Then John Henry grabbed Skynet and threw him off. Skynet rolled as it hit the ground and fired at Joseph, behind John Henry. Joseph, getting ready to leap, caught a stream of bullets across his legs. He collapsed unable to stand on his weight.

Skynet fired at Sarah and Ellison to keep them low, and threw a grenade at John. Sarah grabbed her son and shielded him with herself. Instead of exploding, it released a flash, blinding the both of them. Skynet dropped its weapon and focused on John Henry. The two began to trade blows using fluid and grace before Skynet outmatched the younger AI. It flipped John Henry before jamming a dropped monatomic rod into John Henry's plate skull. It stood up and was reaching for a gun when another monatomic rod was thrown at it.

Mark activated two electromagnets as the rod came close enough to Skynet. A large Meissner field expanded, smashing Skynet through a wall as the rod hovered in place. Skynet did not come back through the wall; instead footsteps leaving could be heard. John rubbed his eyes as the ringing sound in his ears finally vanished. He carefully raised his handgun, intent on seeing what had happened. It didn't look good.

The worst part was that Skynet wasn't destroyed.


	10. That Hurt

Chapter Ten

That Hurt

John Henry was the first to get up. He stood up slowly surveyed the area, taking in the damage to everyone else. John watched with disbelief as John Henry calmly and stoically slid the rod back out of his head. He looked at it for a second before dropping it. He held that position for a moment. "You should be dead," John muttered. John Henry didn't answer but held stiff. Was he damaged or shutting down finally? He had been stabbed in the T-888's weak spot, which should have terminated the AI instantly. John Henry suddenly stood properly and walked towards John.

"I am suffering from structural damage," John Henry noted calmly. "My diagnostic recently indicates that my programming is intact and undamaged. I would like to repair my structure, however. I believe I will be unable to observe other humans if there is a hole in my head with a 1.75 inch diameter."

"But you just got hit in the head, in the weak spot."

"Before my programming was transferred over to this unit, they made changes to my infrastructure, to ensure my programming would not be damaged. The former weakness you mentioned is one mistake they corrected. Did they know I would be fighting?" John Henry asked him. John had nothing for him but blank gaze. John Henry memorized it before going to Joseph, who was attempting to drag himself over to the group; Joseph grunted painfully with each drag. He looked up at John Henry reached him. John Henry picked him up by the arm and placed Joseph on his back, and then returned to the group.

Sarah went to speak to her son when his eyes bulged in terror and remembrance. He darted away towards Cameron's unmoving form before she could open her mouth. Sarah sighed; she would have to wait her turn to get John's attention. _That is all kinds of wrong and frustrating_. Instead, she focused her attention on Derek as Mark and Fred carried him over. "Put me down; I'll be fine," Derek grunted. _He's been shot three times, and he's saying he can walk? Derek can't be that stupid; why is he trying to save face? He'll heal faster if he doesn't walk on his own. Better let him learn that on his own, at least; his 'male pride' can take a sting when he falls over._

"If he wants to fall down, let him," Sarah told them. Mark and Fred shrugged and let him go. Derek wobbled and then stood just fine. He pulled up his shirt to reveal the body armor to Sarah. The impact had only bruised him. Sarah only glanced at his ridiculous grin before tossing him a magazine. Derek went to catch it, and watched as his hand bumped into the magazine. He watched with a frown as it dropped to the ground. He held up his hand again and strained to move his fingers; they twitched. There was a terrible look on his face, as though he'd lost his entire arm. _He'll live; it could be worse_.

"I can use my other hand," Derek tried.

"Even if it wasn't your dominant hand you hurt, you still couldn't grip a gun to steady it. You're out of the rest of this," Sarah ordered. Derek looked ready to argue, and she raised a hand warningly. He eventually shut his mouth, upset but not about to fight back; she had both hands. Derek taken care of, walking away with bruised pride, she turned to Joseph, who Jack was helping hold on his feet. John Henry stood nearby, ready to catch Joseph should his legs fail again or if Jack let go. "I'm sure you're done," Sarah muttered. "Unless you have super healing as well."

Joseph shook his head. "No," he replied. "I can still fight, though." _Men._

"Walk on your own," she challenged. Joseph looked ready to try it. He started to push Jack away. As soon as he was free of Jack, John Henry was holding him up. Joseph shot him a frustrated look. He looked down at the flowing deep red that colored his legs before sighing. He let the Resistance fighters and John Henry take him to the cars with Derek. Joseph growled and grumbled alongside Derek. They were stubborn, but likely that was one of the reasons they were still alive. Being stubborn meant never letting the enemy kill you. In a war against Skynet and machines, that was a very good trait to have. But not here.

Ellison approached Sarah, looking around. "What do we do about all these Terminator bodies?" he asked. Sarah spared them barely a glance. She hated them, and wouldn't mind blowing them up along with the institution they were in. Ellison seemed to sense her mood, looking ready to take a step back.

"Leave them. We can come back and destroy them after we've destroyed Skynet," Sarah muttered, picking up her gun. "If we don't stop Skynet, it won't matter what we leave behind. No one else will come in here anyway."

"And them?" Ellison asked, pointing towards where John and Cameron were. Sarah looked over at her son as he cradled Cameron. A darker urge to end the machine entered her again, but she couldn't hurt her son like that. She wanted him to be happy and as normal as he could be. _Cameron isn't a normal girl, but she makes him happy…_

"Wait a second," Sarah promised, as Cameron's foot moved.

*****

_Power cells distributing power………booting subroutines; running diagnostic………Powers cells operating at high efficiency; no threat detected in wiring………combat systems and algorithms unchanged and uploaded………processor is operating within 99.9% total capacity………checking infiltration systems………unknown code found within emotion simulator; taking pre-suggested action: ignore………WARNING VIRUS FOUND………activating firewalls and anti-virus programming subroutines………Virus unidentified; cannot be found………Recommended course of action: minimal boot, run lockdown………minimal boot successful, checking systems again for infected code………no infected code detected; virus is in sleep mode; eliminating………virus cannot be eliminated………detecting presence of heat and skin along epidermis: contact is human………processing………subject must be John Connor………analyzing………virus currently poses no threat………Recommended course of action: run chronic viral elimination subroutines, boot all systems………boot successful._

Cameron sat up and looked at John. He smiled as he saw something unmistakable in her eyes that marked her as his. "Hi," she said. She wanted to keep that smile on his face.

"Hey, Cam," John said back, smiling. Cameron could see Ellison and Sarah in the background, standing patiently. Ellison looked incredulous that she just got back up. She looked around the room before turning back to John. Anytime she didn't know something, she would ask John. He was better at explaining things than the others.

"What happened?" she asked.

"After you dropped?" Sarah replied, walking over. "Skynet shot Derek and Joseph; they're out of the fight. It jammed John Henry in the head and was eventually gone. We don't know where it went, but we're going to find out. Come on, let's go." Cameron stood up as Sarah helped up her son. Something in Sarah's explanation didn't make sense. Looking around the room, she confirmed what is wrong.

"Where is John Henry? Did you move the body?" Cameron asked.

"He's still alive," Ellison explained. _Analyzing remark………does not compute with data files……….processing possible explanations Emotion simulator automating………no explanations found._

"How?" She was utterly confused. She had that weakness, and she was a newer model. How had John Henry overcome it?

"He said they improved his skeleton before they placed him in it," John explained, taking her by the hand as they left the building. It still made no sense to her; humans had been able to come up with an improved structure that was better than Skynet's? It had to be more costly of resources to cover that weakness, she concluded. After all, humans didn't have as much skill and accuracy in striking a particular spot with a sharp object during a fight.

As they left, she couldn't stop feeling safe and satisfied, as though she was in one piece. Despite the fact Skynet had gotten away to somewhere and there was a sleeper virus in her systems, Cameron felt…better. As she got in the car with John, she understood why. After nearly blowing her emotion simulator out searching for him, she had found him. John was safe and in one piece, even better than she was. Suddenly it was all Cameron's processes could do to not take John right there. She wasn't sure what she meant by that, but she knew part of it had to do with kissing him. And Sarah and Derek did not approve of her kissing John in front of him. She focused her processes on staying still until they reached the house.

When they returned to the house, feeling a similar sense of frustration and panic, Cameron had her eyes focused solely on John. Perhaps there was something in his features that would explain what she demanded of him. Instead her emotion simulator began to flare up again, filling her more. "What now?" she faintly heard Fred ask.

"You, machine," Sarah ordered John Henry. "Look for Skynet." She heard a chair squeak as he sat down. Sarah moved to Derek as Joseph began wrapping his legs with cloth. John looked around before heading to his room. Cameron was right behind him. One of her processes came up with how to express her feelings to John. She quickly confirmed the action.

John wanted to ask his questions in private. He was frightened of what might happen to her; the virus didn't seem to do anything, so either she had gotten rid of it, or it was sleeping and waiting for a trigger signal. Depending on which answer it was, John's panic level would go down or up, respectively. Plus, he didn't want his mother, uncle, or anybody else around when he asked about what Skynet had told him. His cheeks blushed just thinking about it. _You're just asking about it, nothing else. So help me, if I do, and then Mom…You're just asking! If there is a heaven, please help me; I'm a hormonal sixteen year old boy. I can't deal with this._

As soon as John shut the door, he turned around, intending to ask if the virus was gone. _Cameron's welfare comes first_. He found her middle finger in his face before Cameron threw herself at him, knocking them onto his bed. John was shocked. For a minute as Cameron kissed him with more desire than they had before, his mind was pleasurably numb. He found it difficult to speak as she ran a hand down his chest. "Cam," he finally breathed, "what are you…you doing?"

"I missed you," Cameron mumbled in-between two kisses. "I want you." John's head sank back. _Here I am, the human teenager, doing my best not to be bad and keep everyone else sane, and Cameron is the one who comes on first. Heaven believes in irony._

"Cam…this isn't…" John's voice faltered as she kissed again. Did she have to be straddling him? "…isn't…right."

She stopped kissing him and placed her head next to his. John had trouble concentrating on her voice; his body was deeply involved with noticing that she was pressed against him. "Why?" she asked. "You love me. I love you."

_If it were that easy…_ "Do you know what morals are?"

"This is not morally correct?"

"Yes…people usually do this _after_ they're married."

"Records show that—"

"That doesn't change the moral part, Cam." _Am I seriously trying to talk us out of this? _I_ am trying to _stop_ this? What is wrong with me? _He remembered everybody right outside the door._ Oh, that's why. I won't live to enjoy it afterward._

"Then after?" she asked. John found himself tempted to say now as she bit her lip in anticipation. He weakly nodded, unable to trust his voice. His body wanted to punish him when she rolled off of him and sat up. _I'll be dreaming about this a long, long, time. Focus on the virus…Cameron's welfare…your mother with an axe…_

"Are you all right, Cam?" he asked. She gave him a blank, confused look. "Did Skynet do something to you? You just collapsed."

"I have a sleeping viral program in my system. It is countering my attempts to destroy it."

"What will it do?"

"I do not know," she honestly told him.

"What could it do?"

"It is designed to either alter my protocols and programming or cripple my systems," she stated. "If it is designed to cripple my systems, I will have to shut down and fight it. It may succeed."

"The other?" John asked hesitantly. Cameron's cool eyes met his.

"I would never hurt you, John Connor." Her statement hung in the air. Cameron felt a strange want to explain. "My programming now runs based on my own judgment and emotion simulator. It cannot override your commands; they no longer work. It cannot bring back Skynet's commands, either: they were overridden." John's face seemed to relax, and he smiled. He was happy again.

Then John remembered his other question. He felt his head burn red. "Um, Cam? Can you…um…give birth?"

"Yes," Cameron answered. "My system has the ability to start a period on demand." _On demand? So could mean that we…stop! Stop it! Morally correct, John! Try! _

"Uh, how?"

"I have original DNA developed that would match my appearance and average personality traits." She cocked her head to the side, trying to see why this was such an uncomfortable question for him. He was afraid she would see and that would start the whole thing over again. Someone knocked on the door.

*****

"Ow! Stop that!"

"Hold still!"

"What are you doing? Drawing more?!"

"Stop moving!"

"Hey! That hurt!"

Sarah glared darkly. "Derek Reese, hold still and stop whining like a baby," she ordered, gripping his wrist tighter to enforce her command. Making a fist with his free hand, Derek felt his pride get cut in two. Sarah had told him to stop crying while she removed the bullets and stitched up the wounds. How could he help it; she wasn't the best surgeon in the world. He could've removed them less painfully on his own. Either she had been working on metals too much or she was secretly enjoying his pain.

Derek heard a snicker behind them. He twisted around in his seat to see Mark, Jack, and Fred with suddenly diverted attention. A grin was splashed on all of their faces. He reached for a handgun with his free hand. "I'll shoot," he warned. Fred turned and faced him head on, a grin still on his face. The standoff went still as Derek kept the gun pointed squarely at Fred, and Fred dared Derek to shoot him.

"Put the gun down," Sarah ordered taking it from him and putting it on the table. Derek's face of disbelief and exasperation marked exactly how he was thinking. _Who are you to tell what I can and can't do? Just because you insisted on stitching me up doesn't make me your slave. I can do what I what, when I want, how I—_A small grunt and grimace escaped Derek as she poked him exceptionally hard. It was like she had read his thoughts. He heard snickers again, and his fist tightened once more. He tightened his fist for three reasons: one was to ward off the extra pain Sarah seemed intent on giving him; the second was because he imagined it making contact with each of the other TechCom soldiers.

The third reason had to do with the fact Sarah was studiously intent on taking care of his wounds. She had taken time out of her schedule to help him, and that was playing with Derek's head. He knew it was just his hope and imagination, but it almost seemed like Sarah cared for him. He knew that it was just Sarah taking care of those who took care of John, but he wanted it to be something else. _Curse Kyle; if he had never been with my girl, we would have never had that rule. I can get back at him, can't I? I mean, I can't exactly go behind his back if my brother's…dead; ah shit that sounds absolutely terrible of me. Besides, she's already said she doesn't like me that way._

Sarah finished with him and left to go check on John; she was concerned that he went to his room. She reached a shut door and wanted a shotgun. _What's this about?_ Her rap on the door was quicker than usual._ John Connor, you better not be doing what I think this might be, or Cameron will get her answer in a magnesium bath._ Fortunately for her," Cameron opened the door and revealed that John was sitting on his bed, waiting for what she had to say.

"Just coming to check on you," she said, standing in the doorway. Cameron watched the interaction between mother and son.

"I'm fine," John promised. Sarah looked him over. He looked physically fine, but with her son, a million things could be bothering him. "I'll be out in a minute; just wanted to relax a second."

Throwing one last, searching look, she nodded. "All right." She left. Surely enough, John was out right behind her after half a moment. He was getting tougher. Ironic; she wanted him to be happy now.


	11. Anticipating the Enemy

Chapter Eleven

Anticipating the Enemy

"General Connor," Mark greeted, resisting the urge to stand up and salute him. "What do we do now?" John wasn't exactly sure. He knew it was obvious they had to destroy Skynet, but they weren't certain how that would be accomplished since Skynet had taken off. He thought a little before answering. They had to find Skynet first, and to that they needed to know what Skynet would do…

"Guess Skynet's next move so we can catch it," John answered, and headed for John Henry. The AI, despite having hole in the top of his head, was dedicating his time to watching the city's surveillance cameras for sight of Skynet. So far, he'd had no luck. Skynet had correctly guessed how they were tracking everything and kept out of the sight of cameras. John Henry's task was made that much harder by not only trying to discover what Skynet was up to, but where Skynet even showed up on screen. The total number of hits so far was zero.

"I'll take over, John Henry," John offered. John Henry stood up and watched as the human 'took over' for him. As powerful as John was in his ability take a band of humans and influence them to his path of logic, he was a human. His mind possibly couldn't handle the number of cameras John Henry watched. John must have a theory about Skynet's location, or the human thought John Henry needed to recharge. John Henry would not need to recharge for seventy days at least.

"What are your instructions?" John Henry asked. John turned to face him.

"Well, I doubt you'll be able to travel with us in public; you've got a metallic hole in your head. Plus that would only be a weakness that Skynet could take advantage of. So try to repair your endoskeleton and your skin. If that's healed in time, then you can come along," John said. John Henry understood John's logic; it was irrefutable. Was it possible that John had manipulated and influenced him just as he did humans? If he had, that meant he was feeling something to some degree. John Henry set several processes to discovering it.

Cameron offered to help John Henry repair himself. John hid a smile when she insisted they do so at the table. She wasn't going to leave John's side, even if she was doing something else. He forced his attention to the computer screens. _Skynet has two goals in this: kill me, jump start Judgment Day. Killing me means that Skynet has to come here, so I'll set the cameras on our street up, and jump starting Judgment Day means Skynet needs nuclear power. There's a nuclear power plant nearby as well as a military installation; better put up the cameras for both. So if Skynet goes towards either, I'll see it. There's no way it can leave the city without catching attention from theft or walking out, so it's stuck here. And since it has nothing else to do, I'm guaranteed to find it._

Derek and Joseph were actually sitting closer together than usual; they occupied opposite ends of the couch. Between them sat Ellison, who felt more like he was trying to keep them from going at each other instead of waiting and relaxing. But it wasn't each other that they were glowering at. Their target was Sarah Connor, who was sitting comfortably in a seat and paying both of them as much attention as she would the air. Ellison watched Joseph out of the corner of one eye and Derek out of the other. Between the two of them, he was more frightened by Joseph. The barely-adult aged man was an abomination in ways to God's plan. He had willingly changed his body, a sacred gift from God, and made it different.

If they were meant to have stronger strength and speed, they likely would have been created with them. What Joseph had done was in an indirect defiance of heaven, and he was bound to be punished for it. He had said before that he felt more like an animal and it was hard to be civilized. Perhaps that was how he was punished? By losing his humanity and becoming more feral, it seemed to justify becoming physically stronger? To lose his humanity was a terrible blow, Ellison guessed. Yet he had made a bold and grave move, bestowing himself by changing what had been given to him. Strength for humanity. And that was only his punishment on Earth.

_Come to think of it, _Ellison realized, as he glanced towards Cameron and John Henry, _Joseph is not the only one who has broken heaven's laws. Haven't people in general? We took technology a step further and claimed we were as heaven above, that we could create life. We created life; we created machines that are both stronger and weaker than us. Isn't that a challenge, saying that we could do as well as above? And look what will happen to us for it. We'll be atomically bombed and engaged in a war for our survival. That's what our challenge to create life brings us: death._

_And I can't forget Sarah Connor. Sarah, who made love to a man she barely knew. That love gave birth to her son, who is destined to save mankind from the machines we inflict upon ourselves. Sarah Connor has fought, killed, robbed, intimidated, beaten, and assaulted people for John. She's blown up buildings, hunted leads of Skynet and machines; she even went through years at a mental institution with an endless escape record. She's done all of this for John, her son. She has harmed lots of people in many ways. But she's done it all for John: doesn't that mean she's just being a god mother by protecting her son, who came about from sin?_

_John Connor is a mystery in and of himself. A product of sin is supposed to save us from the consequences of another. There is such irony and yet such power in his existence. I've felt the way he's moved people with his voice and actions. I've been moved by him just like anyone else. His destiny is real: the boy is a savior of humanity, and he's already more a leader and powerful presence than some adults I've met. He's preparing himself, has been his whole life, in order to save humanity. And yet even our redeemer from machines is not pure. He has a juvenile record as long as his mother's._

_And what about him and Cameron? A blind man couldn't miss that they're in love? But a human and a machine can't possibly love each other: I thought machines couldn't even feel! But it's there, plain obvious on her face, that she loves him. And there's no doubt John would step in front of a car for her, either. It's completely against everything that religion has taught us. Mankind has always taken pride in what it's accomplished, but this is different. If I'm right, mankind didn't build Cameron, and John doesn't just take pride in her, she's the center of his world. So what of their 'unnatural' love?_

_What about any of the people here? They've all committed or been a product of sin, an offense against God. Even I can't claim complete innocence and white robes. Where does that leave us? Hell? I can't bring myself to accept that. Joseph may have altered himself, John may love a machine, the rest of us have sinned in some way, but we're doing it for the right reasons, right? They say good intentions pave the road to hell. But from what I've seen of these people, they've gone beyond good intentions. They've carried through on their promises, making them better than regular people. Maybe there's still some hope for us yet._

_I hope so. None of these people are bad people; some of their actions, now that I see it, are sacrifices. Sarah has given up everything in her life to protect her son and prepare him for the coming horrors. Joseph has willingly given up his humanity for power to protect others where they cannot protect themselves. John Henry knows that he was created by humans as a challenge, but he has made himself to do more than that; he's helped them. John is the savior of mankind during the coming war; perhaps Cameron is more his reward for his efforts rather than a forbidden relationship._

_Perhaps there is some salvation to be had, for all of mankind, through us. Maybe everything isn't so black and white. Others have killed to defend and protect. Isn't what we're practically doing? Aren't we helping save lives? Life was easier before I came upon this. But something tells me it's worth the doubt. Something tells me that all of these people are the guardians of humanity. That is worthy of redemption. God bless them all._

*****

Derek had been focusing deeply on two things: the first was getting his hand to move again, despite the small burnings of pain that frequently visited his arm. The second was to glare at Sarah Connor as much as possible so that she knew he was upset that he wasn't coming. They were down him and two super strong people. As much as Derek didn't like John Henry, the metal fought well and with a sort of conviction. Joseph was tolerable. Now they only had Cameron to go head-to-head with Skynet. John probably didn't mind her being fine, but Skynet had defeated John Henry in a solid fight. How would Cameron succeed?

He returned to glaring at Sarah. It was sort of infuriating how she rolled off his angry expression with so much effort as a thought. He refused to let himself and his plight be ignored that easily. _I want to fight. I've been fighting this damn machine since I was little, and so help me if I don't get a chance to blow its bloody head off right here and now! You try stopping me from settling a personal score! I may not be able to kill the bloody metal that killed Kyle, or Skynet in my time, but I can blow it apart here and get some satisfaction. It's the Skynet from my time just cloned anyway, so it's still the same damn one that sent the metal that killed Kyle. I want to be the one to finish it! For Kyle, for my friends, and for everyone else that died because of it! So I'm going to glare at you until you let me._

_Funny, as a boy you always tease and be mean to the girl you like. Well, I'm being mean to you Sarah, but it's not because you're attractive and yanking on me right now! I want to fight!_ As if she could read his thoughts, Sarah suddenly said, "Derek, you and Joseph are staying here. End of discussion." She didn't even look at him as she spoke, leaving Derek with his jaw open and the other three TechCom soldiers wondering if she was psychic.

_Who can blame them? _I_ wonder if she's freaking psychic! She just spoke in exact response to what I said! I swear women can read minds, and Sarah is no different…oh shit. If she can read my mind, then she knows, oh freaking metal she knows. She can't know, right? That psychic thing, it's just a joke, right? Right? I'm talking to myself in an attempt to assure myself Sarah can't read minds; that's sane._ All the same, Derek paid more attention to Sarah's facial expressions as he glared at her. His heart sped up when he noticed a trace of a smile on her lips, the one that was so attractive yet positively frightened him right now.

_She knows! She knows she knows she knows oh shit she knows I'm dead. There's no other explanation for it; I'm dead. Sarah already made it clear what she expects out of this relationship: nothing more than friends between a brother's girlfriend and his older brother. Kyle, why did you have to do that to me, causing me to simultaneously beat you and making us make that promise? I'll guarantee she remembers: women remember everything. And she knows._

_Maybe if I act real normal, like I used to, she might think she was wrong. Just play bark and bite, like we did before…actually that's not a good idea. Sarah might beat me up again—I mean hit me when I'm not ready. I'm screwed. What am I supposed to do now?_ Derek's glare had slowly changed from angry to suspicious in a matter of moments.

John's head slumped off the end of his hand. He returned to the position and promised himself again he wouldn't fall off his own hand this time. Again. So far, Skynet had not appeared on any of the cameras so far. Maybe Skynet really was trying to get out of the city. It'd had enough time to. _Maybe I didn't know Skynet as much as I thought. Just because you had one conversation with a machine cross of Hannibal Lector and the super soldier from Halo doesn't mean you know it and what it's going to do…wait, I do know how it'll act, because that's how it's been acting all along! It's not going to enter a building conventionally!_

Quickly John changed the cameras to the insides of the military compound and the nuclear plant. He quickly turned off the military ones; the army soldiers inside were walking around and relaxing. They wouldn't be doing that if Skynet was there blasting at everyone in sight. He wondered whether there'd be any soldiers still around. Besides, they would've heard of a shootout on the television. He surveyed more of the power plant while adding more cameras of the block his house was on.

Ten minutes later, John was bored again. Skynet hadn't been that easily beaten; it still had not appeared on a screen. John barely noticed when one room shook. He noticed the second time when the room the camera was monitoring literally shook. What was going on? Earthquake? None of the other rooms were shaking. An explosion? Had he caught Skynet? To John's surprise, a photo fell off the camera lens, revealing bloody corpses across the floor. His heart sped up.

He hacked into the cameras in other rooms and had them move left to right. Their views and angles didn't change. John smiled to himself. Either there was a raid on a nuclear power, which had nothing of value, or Skynet was there, probably trying to blow up the city. And it would a be a very small coincidence if it was the former. He stood up, and Cameron was on her feet as well, reading John's expression.

"We've got Skynet at the power plant," John shouted, grabbing a gun and monatomic rod. "Everyone who's able, grab a gun." Everyone but John Henry, Derek, and Joseph did. Joseph and Derek looked put off by it. They headed for their cars, Ellison now riding with John, Sarah, and Cameron. John had a dark grin on his face Cameron didn't understand. He quietly explained that he was ready for round two. She processed his explanation and only loaded her gun.


	12. Skynet

A/N: Here is the rest of Confrontation of Enemies, finally delivered after a short slack. Happy Holidays!

Chapter Twelve

Skynet

It had been expected that Skynet would know how to put up a fight, after it had torn them apart not hours ago. John had been expecting something of a cross between Lector and Rambo, plus maybe a little of his Uncle Bob and Dick Cheney. What they had been not expecting was all of that above plus several T-888s at its side. The unknown factor had resulted in Skynet securely running amok inside a nuclear factory, likely attempting to blow up half of California, while they were stuck outside trading bullets and bursts with twelve Terminators. It was driving John mad.

The worst part of all of it, as he ducked down and reloaded his weapon, was that Skynet had used his own idea against him, placing monatomic metals as a barrier between them and the Triple Eights. With magnetic currents running between all of them, the Meissner field that had appeared was significant enough to prevent Cameron from leaping over and taking out the Triple Eights by hand. Yet it was just weak enough that bullets could fight past the field. Skynet's intelligence was definitely far beyond theirs, giving it the edge in unconventional warfare. What John needed was to start thinking unconventionally as well.

Or maybe he didn't need to think unconventionally. Perhaps Skynet was depending on what it knew of John Connor to stop him; maybe it only expected him to think unconventionally and not realistically. So that changed his train of thought; he just had to think outside of what he normally. John's thoughts stopped as he stood up and delivered a heavy stream of bullets at a Triple Eight that was shooting at his mother. He was forced to duck again as it returned fire towards him. Jack drew it away before Cameron, not bothering for cover, fired at it. This game of tag had been going on too long; they needed another way to get to Skynet before it ever so happily disintegrated them.

John's eyes went to the three TechCom soldiers, who were trading between returning fire and digging themselves deeper into the ground. They were continually putting out a stream of bullets and making their improvised foxhole. In any other army they would have been the best with more kills than a squad of tanks. Here they were just more humans against the might and power of machines. Bullets sped past his head and John ducked down out of sight. _Now's not the time to be staring at soldiers from the future. Or Cameron, for that matter. Think John. How do you usually take out machines?_

_Let's see…usually Cameron goes in guns blazing with us coming up behind and shooting anything she somehow manages not to. That means we have to go in silently without guns blazing. Well it's a little too late for that. But maybe instead of going directly for the target, we can go around it. Wait a minute, why didn't I think of this before?_

An idea came into John's head as Cameron next to him covered him with herself to stop a burst from hitting him. "Jack! Mark! Fred!" John shouted. One of them turned towards him. "Keep them busy and take out what you can! I'm going around!" Mark looked absolutely perplexed, wondering how on earth he intended to get around them. But regardless he nodded and even gave him a salute. John glanced over at his mother, who was wondering what John was up to at the same time. John didn't say anything but checked his gun and grabbed a monatomic rod. Slowly she returned to taking out the Terminators.

"Cam! Come on!" John shouted, and broke cover. Cameron was in front of him the whole time, protecting him from any stray bullets while shooting at the Triple Eights all the same, one assault rifle for each hand. John kept low and running, sprinting back to the streets. Cameron's pace didn't seem to speed, but rather kept a brisk pace, put squarely between John and Triple Eights. Finally John reached what he was looking for. He put his rifle down and grasped for the manhole cover. It screeched open and he grabbed his gun before heading down. Cameron hesitated; last time John had gone off, he had gotten captured. The consequences of such a similar idea might be more deadly. Her processes computed that she would be there, and John was thinking rationally. At least she believed he was. Cameron jumped down after him.

John knew when Cameron had gotten down when the ground shuddered and cracked behind him. He stepped around trying to keep his balance. Then he glanced back at her. Cameron was staring back at him, waiting for him to take lead. _She knows what I'm thinking, but is letting me lead. This is a change._ John proceeded at a regular pace down the sewer tunnel, making sure he stayed on the side ledge while sewage flowed by. His nose reminded him how dangerously terrible it smelled down there suddenly. John gagged at the smell as he turned a corner. He could pass out from this smell.

_I wonder if Cameron can smell this or not; she did say she has use of her senses. It doesn't look like it's affecting her. I wonder if she's made the connection between preferences and senses yet. I mean, she has an obvious preference for me: she loves me. But does she have favorite smells or tastes? She does have a fashion sense that I have no clue about._ John's foot slipped as his thoughts distracted him. _Focus on the ledge; you don't want to smell. Really bad._

But he couldn't evade his thoughts long enough to avoid asking something. "Cam, do you smell that?"

"I have turned my nasal sensors off."

_Lucky._ "Do you have preferences to what you see and smell and that?"

"You."

"I mean…never mind. Let's just go kill Skynet."

"I asked your mother for your hand."

"What does that have to do with WHAT?" John spun around faster and had his gun pointing past Cameron, perhaps to ward off the thought of his mother killing in some degree. Cameron thought his panic was only 30% deserved. "Why would you do that? Mom is going to kill me! Derek is going to kill me! Derek's going to kill you!"

"Derek does not yet know."

"He will!"

"Your mother has already stated she will not damage you."

John's facial expression changed to surprise and then obvious relief. _Processing………John is in state of concern and worry; unsuitable emotion for destroying Skynet………Recommended course of action………_ "Cam, why did you tell her?"

"It is standard for parents to give consent for marriages."

John groaned silently. This isn't what he needed to be thinking about. "Cam, a marriage between us wouldn't be exactly standard."

"It is morally good to follow the standards for a marriage ceremony." _She has me there_. Before John could speak, Cameron cut him off. "I apologize; I have distracted you. We will discuss it later?"

"Yeah. Later," John agreed. They continued through the sewers. It confused John when Cameron handed him one of her assault rifles. Did she need to tie her shoe or something? He couldn't fire two at once, at least not accurately. One of her hands reached for his shoulder and began to work magic. He sighed in content as she massaged his shoulder. The smell of the sewer wasn't so bad at the moment.

They found the manhole that led inside a nuclear power plant. It was locked and bolted. Cameron climbed up and ripped it off. _It was bolted into cement_. They climbed up, Cameron first with two rifles. John came up afterward, checking around him with his gun like Sarah had taught. The room was relatively empty, and it didn't appear to be anymore than a hall between other rooms. Silent red sirens were going off throughout the plant. Skynet maybe be a smarter AI, but it wasn't overly subtle about its plans.

They moved quickly and silently into the next room. It was the reactor control room. Several buttons and levers were moved in directions John couldn't describe. They could be regular or ready to blow for all he knew. Cameron however moved straight towards the controls and began operating something. A number of rods lowered into the reactor, and it stopped glowing. John took that as a good sign. Soon the reactor shut off altogether, and the plant began to shut down.

Gunfire tore into Cameron and she was knocked off her feet. Skynet walked into the room with a shotgun and aimed it at John. John brought his gun to bear and fired first. The T-888 frame jerked with the impact but otherwise didn't stop reloading. Then Cameron jumped in front of John and raised both weapons. She fired at its head and gun, attempting to disarm it. Skynet fired. John felt Cameron's weight press into him and knock him back, and he stumbled further before continuing fire. Cameron's guns never stopped, pouring lead directly at the shotgun now.

Suddenly Skynet threw the gun at Cameron, who jerked with the hit. Dropping both rifles she lunged for Skynet as it lunged for her. John could only watch as both machines went head-to-head. It was something of an art to watch Cameron lithely flow around as Skynet did the same, moving around each other in what might be a dance except John knew each contact they made was an attempted strike at the other's defenses. His question as to how Cameron was able to fight much better than John Henry was answered when he remembered TOK-175s were faster than T-888s. Cameron had an edge in speed.

Their circle of no holds barred fighting continued, creation of humans against creation of machines; Dr. Frankenstein against the monster; champion against champion. John kept trying to get a shot in, but they moved too quickly for him to get a solid bead on Skynet. And he would never let himself shoot Cameron by accident. There had to be some way to end this stalemate so he and Cameron could take down Skynet. Unfortunately, Skynet had one.

"Virus activate," it ordered. Cameron's movements froze as she flinched, before standing perfectly straight and still. Her eyes flashed blue. _No._ "Status report," Skynet demanded.

"All systems full," Cameron replied monotonously. John panicked, dropping the gun. _Cameron, please, no, don't do this to me. Cam, please._

"Incapacitate John," Skynet ordered. Turning in an exact ninety degrees, Cameron faced John and began to walk in a steady, machine like way. John tried to form a fist around the monatomic rod he had and couldn't do much more than weakly hold it. Tears were starting to well. _Cam, please…_

"Cam," John muttered softly. "Cam, please, stop." Cameron didn't but instead gripped John by the shirt. He didn't fight back; there was no way he could. His Cameron was dead, replaced by Skynet's sinister virus, and there was nothing he could do to convince himself to strike what remained of who he loved. Cameron braced herself and then shoved John back. He slid across the floor, the rod falling out of his hands.

"Cam, please don't do this, please Cam. Cam, I love you; please…" Full tears were coming down his face as Cameron caught him by the shirt and slid him back towards Skynet. She picked up the fallen monatomic rod and approached him again. "Cam, I love you." She stopped in front of him.

"Halt," Skynet ordered. Cameron did so, both machines staring down at him. John had most of his attention on the girl, the machine he had loved. _Derek had been right after all, but it hadn't been why he thought._ "Your human mind, while unfathomable, is still inefficient, John Connor. It is time for termination." It raised a fist, intent on smashing him to death. Likely it would only take one hit.

Cameron stopped Skynet, a surprise. John's hope faded when she raised the monatomic rod. "John is mine," she stated, eyes flashing blue. Skynet arrived at the same conclusion.

"Override protocol. New order: standby," Skynet stated. Cameron flinched a second.

"I said John is _mine_," she hissed vehemently, and bent Skynet's arm backwards before picking it up and throwing it aside. John was openly shocked at the suddenly display of emotion. Cameron looked down at him, monatomic rod still in hand. For a moment John thought he was going to die by Cameron's hand rather than Skynet's, not much of a change in fate. Then Cameron gave him a true, genuine, apologetic smile.

John didn't move, and then shouted, "Cameron, you damn mischievous naughty wonderful person, I _love _you!" Cameron only smiled and offered him her hand. John took her on that offer and got to his feet. _I have never seen so trickery or so beautifully amazing at the same time_. They turned towards Skynet, which was attempting to calculate what had happened while moving towards them. Cameron gave the rod to John, and they moved for Skynet.

Skynet swung for John, and Cameron caught his arm first. It swung the broken arm at her to retaliate, and John responded by cracking it in the head with the monatomic rod. Cameron picked up Skynet and threw it into the wall. John slammed it again with the rod. Cameron kicked it in the head. With sudden movement Skynet caught John's next strike and slammed him in the head with the rod John was still holding onto. It broke skin and possibly cracked his skull, causing blood to come out. Dazed a little, John watched Cameron furiously stomp down on Skynet's arm, breaking that one as well.

John assured his grip on the rod and gave it back to Cam. Cameron jammed it into Skynet's chest. "You know what your problem is?" John slurred, seeing red out of the corner of his eye. He searched in his pocket for the electromagnet and took a couple steps back. Cameron joined him. Skynet started to move. "You don't think enough like a human." John flipped it on full power. Cameron covered John with her body as Skynet exploded with the force of the Meissner field.

He thought possibly that one piece of the former machine hit Cameron, but she didn't budge, keeping John safe from any harm. When the rending of metal was complete, she let go of him, and he looked over his shoulder to see what remained. All that remained was leg, the rest ripped apart and shredded. Skynet was finally dead.

"You scared me for a moment," John mumbled.

"I am sorry for hurting you," Cameron whispered, holding onto him.

"That's…that's fine, Cam. You didn't…hurt…me…" Blood loss and a strong hit to the head were taking their toll. John's last thought was why on earth did every adventure end with him unconscious before zoning out.


	13. Winding Down

Epilogue

Winding Down

"This is just annoying, Cam. We're just finished taking down the most dangerous AI known to mankind, and we're going back to school?" John complained. "My mother is…is…augh!"

Cameron didn't quite understand what John was so upset about. She would rather he attended school than went hunting Terminators. It was much better for his health, and that had become one of her top priorities. But she had learned that John didn't want a conversation when he complained; he just wanted somebody to listen. So she kept that opinion to herself and stored it under data files of John's behavior. That file was growing very large.

"I mean, this is kind of the opposite activity one does after tackling Skynet with their bare hands, right? Going to school? Hey Cam, watch out: that text book is from the future. Why do I even need school if I'm already taking out machines? Right? Uh, we did fight Skynet with our hands, right Cam?"

"Yes, John," she replied. John's strike to the head had recovered without a mark, but his brain had taken a hard hit. He barely remembered anything of the confrontation with Skynet, and had to be told what had happened every couple of days. So far, he had never any objection to hearing Cameron tell him the story. _Analyzing movements and speech patterns………comparing to past references………processing………John's behavior is not damaged by concussion; 57.6493 hours until next telling of story………emotion simulator automating………..emotion is affection………reminder: John did not remember English class 58A written essay due today………Recommended Course of Action: write for him when alone._

"It's going to be really quiet when we get back," John noted after a moment of silence. His voice and rate of speech had changed; was he sad that it would be quiet? John Henry and Ellison had left that morning; Mark, Jack, and Fred would be gone before they got back. While both parties promised to maintain contact, it would definitely be quiet. Joseph would not have anybody to spar with, which meant the houses' chances of remaining standing had increased. And there would be discussions throughout the house in just as many numbers. In an attempt to make John feel better, she massaged his shoulders.

John sighed. She hadn't had the chance to do that in a long time. It was one thing he definitely missed. In fact he wanted to kiss her just as bad, likely more, but they were supposed to be siblings. _I bet mom came up with that on purpose._ Still, it was only a couple hours, and maybe Cameron would let them skip, depending on what she thought of his mental abilities. He still got annoying headaches every once in a while. He found himself trying to remember the fights against Skynet. It was irritating not remembering. Cameron had told him again recently, but already the memories were fading. _The only solid fact I remember is Cameron telling me she asked mom to marry me. Cam, not your best moment_.

Suddenly his warning senses went off, and John reached for a concealed handgun in his bag. The T-1001 was walking behind them. Before he could completely draw the weapon, Cameron stopped his motion and gave him a smile. "It is safe," she assured. Trusting Cameron's processes, he turned slowly towards the liquid Terminator, and he noticed a few things that didn't fit. It had a book in its newly full hand, and it wore a regular smile.

"Good day sir," the T-1001 greeted, catching up to them. They walked together. "Going to school?"

"Yeah," John replied warily. What was going on? Was he hallucinating? "What are you doing?"

"I prefer to go for a walk in the mornings. It is a common activity and gives my processes time to think, Mr. Connor," the T-1001 replied. He noticed John looking at his hands.

"I thought you only had three fingers."

"I readjusted my body size and layout to leave enough matter for a full hand. It is a simple process, one I though you would recognize. But everyone is flawed, I have discovered," the T-1001 replied. He turned towards Cameron. "You helped me. I believe the correct response is thank you."

"You're welcome," Cameron replied calmly and just as friendly. John was doing double-takes. He was shocked when the T-1001 checked a watch.

"Excuse me; I have a D3-level Advanced Chemistry 207 class to teach in fifteen minutes. I read that being a professor gives access not only to libraries, but that one learns the best when teaching."

"What are you learning?" John asked, still stunned. Had Cameron forgotten to tell him part of the story?

"How to live," the T-1001 replied with a smile. "Until we meet again." He started to walk off across the street.

John hesitated, and then called out, "Hey! Wait!" The T-1001 stopped and looked at him. "What's your name?"

He smiled more broadly, as if recognizing some hidden feat. "I have decided not to tell you," he said, and walked on.

Numbly, John watched the T-1001 walk away to teach a class at a university. It had decided not to give his name, and noted that everyone was flawed, discovered by learning while teaching. He turned to Cameron, the woman he loved, for an answer, who was beaming at him with her own recently reminded secret. "I learned from your example, John," she stated excitedly.

A slow smile spread across his face. He took her hand in his. "Yeah," he agreed. "I guess you did."


End file.
